That's My Life
by karebare89
Summary: Sibling rivalry, romanceTysonxHilary, beyblading, swearing... what more could you ask for? I made a new way of how we meet Tyson's older brother. I'm gonna make it into a major TysxHil fic. FINISHED
1. What Does it Mean?

NMN: HI! This is my newest fanfic. Now, as you all know (I hope) I am doing 3 other fics at the moment, not to mention I have a lot of school work to do. I`m going to update the fics as often as I can. But I make no promises. 

(This is BeyBlade 2002) 

Okay, so let`s start this fic off!

``talking``

`thought`

_*flashback* / dream_

(Author`s note)

~~~^^^CHAPTER 1^^^~~~

Tyson was never one to voluntarily wake up at 6:00 am in the morning. His laziness and eating habits had seemed to diminish that one morning. He awoke to the sound of his fellow bladers soft breathing. Even his team captain, Kai, and his annoying friend, Hilary, were still asleep. Tyson slowly got out of his bed and went to get changed into his normal attire from what he was currently wearing. 

Tyson stepped out of his bedroom, fully clothed and ready for another day. He was dressed in his yellow long sleeve shirt under his red vest, his black jeans, running shoes, and blue gloves. 

As Tyson got feet away from the training room, he had suddenly realized he had forgotten the most important part of his outfit: his red, white, and blue baseball hat. He never went anywhere without. Tyson should`ve had the thing glue gunned to his head. Tyson`s hat was more than just something he put on his head to keep him warm. It had a certain meaning to it. It had a secret kept with it and was also held with Tyson.

Tyson ran back into the training room where his friends slept and quickly and quietly crossed the room to retrieve his hat. Tyson snatched his hat from the place he slept that night and place the fashion statement atop his head. 

`I can`t go anywhere without this thing.` he thought quietly to himself. 

Tyson slowly made his way back out of the room and slid the door closed as he exited. Tyson didn`t bother to raid the fridge or even get a snack for the road. Instead, he picked up his beyblade and his launcher from his desk in his room and made his way to the front gate of the dojo of which he lived. But before Tyson could make it to the outside part of the wall, he heard a familiar voice call from behind him.

``Tyson! Where are you going?`` called the voice. Tyson turned to face the person and found his friend, Kenny. 

Kenny looked half asleep, his hair was all messy, his pajamas all wrinkled and his glasses tilting to one side.

``No where, Kenny. I just need to think for a while.`` Tyson explained, calmly and coolly to his friend.

``You, think? That`d be the day.`` Kenny said, jokingly

``Kenny, please, I just need to be alone for a bit.`` Tyson stopped Kenny`s stupid jokes, turned his back and continued on his way out of the gate.

`Something must really be troubled if he`s up this early, just to be alone.` Kenny thought to himself. He decided that it was a bit of a serious matter and would mention it to the others later.

Tyson was around the corner from his home when he began to think to himself. Tyson had a dream during the night and was the cause of his awakening. But t seemed more of a memory than a dream. Tyson knew he remembered the scenes from somewhere before, but couldn`t quite remember from where. Tyson just continued on his way towards the one place he found most comforting: the canal.

Tyson soon reached his destination and sat along the riverbank, where he and his friends had may moments together before. But the only moment Tyson had on his mind was the dream he had the past night. 

`Where could`ve I seen that stuff before? I don`t remember any of them, but they seem so familiar.` Tyson began to think back to the dream.

Bright lights that easily dimmed, until there was only a light on him, making him feel very uneasy, surrounded Tyson.

_``You are to blame for it all!`` Tyson heard the voice echo around him. It too was familiar to Tyson, but not in a good way. He began to feel scared and his courage slowly faded._

_``You caused it all! The accident, the family separation, everything!`` It called again, making Tyson feel very afraid._

``But it isn`t my fault!`` Tyson heard a smaller voice that sounded like him, only younger. He turned around and saw a small boy and recognized him immediately. It was him! Well, the younger him.

``I never wanted any of it to happen! You`ve gotta believe me!`` the young Tyson yelled over and over that he wasn`t the person to blame for all the things he was being committed of. The young boy feel onto his hands and knees and began to cry. His eyes were shut tight and he continued to mutter under his breath.

Tyson had gotten depressed over the sad and lonely memory. Tyson had soon after woken up.

``When did my life become such a nightmare?`` Tyson asked himself, since no one was around.

``At least I remember why I stopped crying such a long time ago. At least for for small things.``

Tyson had matured ever since they`re battle with Team Psychic. He learned more about beyblading, that day when Kai was battling Goki. Tyson had spoken very few words of wisdom. 

*``I was just thinking that maybe we`re battling against ourselves as much as we are our opponents.`` Tyson said for the one time he was smart.*

Tyson sat by the river for a while longer until he got bored and decided to return home. But as he stood up, Tyson got a weird feeling that he was being watched. He looked around, up and under the bridge, the big wall, across the river, everywhere. But he found nothing and no one. Tyson just shook it off and continued on his way home.

Once Tyson slid open the door to the training room, a kendo stick came flying towards him. Tyson grabbed it and knew what it meant. Soon after he caught the sword, his grandfather soon attacked him with his own kendo stick and nearly hit Tyson. Tyson had barely blocked the attack ducked under his elder and ran to the other side of the room, dropping the kendo stick on his way. He slid the door closed and ran to his room on the other side of the dojo. Tyson quickly got in before hid grandfather came after him. He put the lock on the door and slumped onto the door, catching his breath.

``Sorry grandpa, I`m in no mood right now.`` Tyson said quietly to himself before he walked over to his bed and collapsed onto it. Tyson felt the softness of the mattress on his back as he closed his eyes and almost slipped back into sleep. He would`ve gone to sleep if it weren`t for the slight wisps he heard outside his room window. It sounded a lot like a beyblade spinning. And of course, his assumptions were correct. Tyson took a quick look out his window and found all his friends practicing. 

Tyson was about to go outside and join them, but suddenly over heard them talking about something. He couldn`t really hear them, so he walked back over to the window, opened it a little and listened in on the conversation.

``So, what`s up, Chief?`` Ray asked the computer genius.

``Well,,,`` Kenny started, ``I saw Tyson this morning and he looked a little shaken up about something.``

``What do you think it is?`` Max asked him in his usual calm tone.

``I`m not sure. Maybe he just had a bad dream.`` 

`You have no idea, Kenny.`` Tyson thought as his friend had said that.

``But it must`ve been a bad one.`` Kenny continued.

``What makes you say that?`` Kai asked in his cool, collective tone.

``I`ve known Tyson longer than all of you guys, but not once did I see him as nervous as I did this morning.`` Kenny did know Tyson the most out of all of them. But even so, Kenny didn`t know much about Tyson as a normal friend would.

Tyson couldn`t believe what he was hearing. He was wondering why his friends wouldn`t have just come and asked him about it.

`Duh! I would`ve said it was nothing.` Tyson corrected his thoughts and continued to listen in.

``Come to think if it., Tyson has seemed a bit more edgy lately.`` Hilary added into the conversation. ``He keeps on saying he gets a weird feeling. Like someone`s watch him.`` she continued.

``And he hasn`t been eating or sleeping as much.`` Max mentioned.

Tyson had no clue his friends noticed all of these things. This made him feel like an idiot. 

``I gotta learn how to act.`` Tyson whispered to himself. Tyson knew he didn`t talk we to the other guys in situations like this, but he still wished that they asked him first.

Tyson had gotten a bit angered and growled a bit. But apparently, it was loud enough for Hilary to hear.

``What was that?!`` Hilary yelped as she heard Tyson`s small growl.

``What is it, Hilary?`` Max asked her.

``Sshhh.`` Kai ordered, seeing as he heard Tyson as well. ``It was Tyson.`` he said as calm as possible.

``What?!`` Kenny screamed at the mention of Tyson.

``Where are you Tyson?`` Ray called out.

``Little dude `s in his room.`` said an old man who was Tyson`s grandfather. ``You homie`s won`t get in though. He locked his door.``

The team ran around the large structure to get to Tyson`s room. Unfortunately, grandpa was right. The door was locked. 

``Come on, Tyson! Open the door!`` Max yelled to his friend.

Tyson just stayed silent and sat at his desk, his arms folded over each other and his head rested onto of them. Tyson had a depressed look on his face. He stared at a picture he had on the corner of his desk. Under the sunlight, he was able to see himself and a young boy and his grandpa both smiling. But the other 3 figures couldn`t be seen in the light he had in his room.

``Tyson, please!`` Hilary yelled.

``Say something, Tyson!`` Kenny joined into the yelling. But all he got from Tyson was, ``Go away!``

``Tyson,,,`` Hilary was cut off by Tyson.

``Just leave me alone.!`` he yelled back. His friends did as they were told and left Tyson in his room to stare at the picture.

~~~~~~~~^^^^^^^^~~~~~~~~^^^^^^^^~~~~~~~~^^^^^^^^~~~~~~~~

NMN: Well, that`s it for chapter 1. Hope ya liked it. And here`s the quote of the chapter!

~~~~~^^^^^My fave saying^^^^^~~~~~

NMN: Your opinion, not mine.

~~~~~^^^^^~~~~~^^^^^~~~~~^^^^^~~~~~^^^^~~~~~

NMN: Please review! Until next time,,,


	2. A Beautiful Sunset

NMN: Hello! This is the next chapter of That`s My Life.

Disclaimer: I don`t own BeyBlade!

NMN: On with the show!

~~~^^^CHAPTER 1^^^~~~

Tyson awoke the second time that day. He had been staring at the picture for a long time was just too tired to stay awake anymore. Tyson yawned once or twice and blinked a few times to adjust his vision. Once Tyson`s vision was restored, he looked above his head at the giant clock hanging on his wall. It read 2:35. Tyson then looked out the window and found the sun still shining. The light bounced off his navy blue hair and made it shine so brilliantly. Tyson backed out of the desk and walked over to the door. He undid the lock and opened the door, only to find, to his surprise, Hilary on the floor, fast asleep.

`How long has she been out here?` Tyson asked himself. `Why would she wait for me to come out?`

``She`s been like that for a while.`` Kai said to Tyson, stunning him for a bit. 

``Kai!`` Tyson slapped his hands over his mouth, as he saw Hilary stir in her sleep. He didn`t want to wake her up, even though it would be great revenge for all the times Hilary did it to Tyson. But Tyson felt he shouldn`t wake the sleeping beauty before him.

`Dammit?! I did not just think that!` Tyson thought quickly, erasing the last thing he was thinking about. Kai pointed to the door beside him, meaning he and Tyson should go and talk in the other room. Tyson nodded in agreement. Kai went in first and Tyson slowly flowed. But before he went inside, he took a last look at Hilary, thinking he shouldn`t leave her there like that. So he went into the linen closet, grabbed a spare blanket, and placed it over Hilary. He stood back up and took a good long stare at Hilary. Tyson made a quick smile at her, and then proceeded into the room where Kai was already seated, cross-legged, and ready to have a long chat with Tyson.

Tyson looked at Kai`s serious expression and he immediately knew he was in shit. Tyson took a seat in front of Kai, prepared to take the thrashing he expected.

``What the hell is up with you Tyson?`` Kai started, breaking the long, cold silence.

``Nothing. I`ve just been distracted lately.`` Tyson said quickly, not knowing what else to say.

``It must be something big. You don`t eat, you aren`t getting enough sleep, you`re blading is getting lousy,,,`` Kai trailed on and on. Tyson was about to punch Kai in the face if he wouldn`t shut up. Lucky for Kai, he did stop his train of insults.

``Why don`t you just back off? It`s not like you`d understand anyway.`` Tyson replied sharply. 

``You wanna bet?`` Kai snickered as a grin grew across his face. Kai actually cracked a joke. Was Tyson going crazy? But Tyson snapped back to the main issue.

``Forget it, Kai!`` Tyson yelled as he stood up and began to walk towards the door.

``Tyson, don`t you dare leave!`` Kai commanded, standing up himself.

``You think you can order me around just because you`re the team captain?!``

``No! I`m trying to help you! Like you`ve helped me in the past.`` Kai shot back.

As Kai spoke the last few words, _PAST_ seemed to be the one that effected Tyson that moment. His past was what he was trying to figure out. Until he knew what that was, Tyson wouldn`t let anyone know about the dream, the secret he kept, nothing.

Tyson lowered his head, his hair covering his eyes as his hand clutched into a fist.

``Kai,`` Tyson began, speaking more calmly then he had a few minutes ago, ``I know you wanna help me. But until I can figure out the problem myself, I can`t tell you anything.`` Tyson placed his hand over the handle, turned his head back around at took a glance at Kai. ``Thanks anyway, Kai.`` 

``Tyson!`` But Tyson was out the door before Kai could do anything to stop him. 

Tyson walked down the hallway so he could go through the training room to get out the front door. Tyson slipped his shoes onto his feet and walked through the front gate, just like he had earlier that morning.

~~~^^^Max, Kenny, Ray, Kai and Hilary^^^~~~

``Tyson`s just too stubborn to get any info out of.`` Kai had explained the whole conversation he and Tyson had an hour ago.

They were all sitting on the small walkway of the dojo where Kenny would always sit and watch the guys train.

``But what did he mean when he said he needed to figure out the problem himself?`` Kenny asked, worried about one of his best friends.

``I`m not sure. But I think whatever`s going on with Tyson, I can relate in some way.`` Kai continued.

``Maybe one of us should try to talk to him again. Kai had his chance. Let Ray try.`` Kenny proposed.

``Me? No, no way!`` Ray disagreed with Kenny`s choice.

``I`ll go.`` Hilary spoke up. She had an idea to get Tyson to talk.

``You got a plan, Hil?`` Max asked, curious as to why she wanted to talk to Tyson.

``Yup! I have an idea where he went, and I think I can get him to talk.`` Hilary stood up and walked out the doors of the dojo.

~~~^^^Tyson^^^~~~

Tyson was sitting quietly, by himself, as he continued to think about the issue he had. Tyson was sitting on a swing that was in the park. He had been there for over an hour, never stopped to even realize he still hadn`t eaten all day. Yet, Tyson was nowhere near hungry. It was nearly 4:45 pm, but since it was fall, the days got shorter and the sun was already beginning to set. Tyson stared at the miss matched colors that swirled together in the sky. The orange color of the sun shone on his face as his eyes glazed in the sun`s reflection.

Tyson broke out of his trance when he heard chains rattle next to him. He looked to his left to find the beautiful girl he knew very well, sitting on the second swing. Her brown hair blew in the soft, autumn breeze, her pick shirt and white skirt blowing as well. 

Hilary stared out at the sunset, just as Tyson did very few moments ago. She glowed in the sun`s light and Tyson thought he was in the presence of an angel for a minute. That was until he remembered all the nagging and yelling Hilary throws at him everyday. But once he realized that she hadn`t even talked to him that day, he thought Hilary was going to give him his daily screaming. Tyson turned back towards the sun, looking at his feet, his hair, once again, covering his eyes. He was bracing himself for the yelling his ears would soon hear. He waited, and waited, and waited, but it never came.

``Nice sunset, huh?`` Hilary started, looking towards Tyson, with a genuine smile. It wasn`t one she normally wore. It looked liked one she saved for some**one **special.

``What do you want Hilary?`` Tyson asked, wanting to get to the point instead of delaying it.

Hilary looked in shock. `How did he know?` she thought quickly to herself.

``Tyson, as a friend, couldn`t you tell me if you have trouble with something?`` Hilary got to the point. She knew Tyson would just get mad if she didn`t.

``I`m sorry Hilary. I know Kai told you about what we talked about earlier, but I`m gonna say it again. I can`t let you guys know anything until I know what I`m dealing with myself.`` Tyson was actually speaking calmly. 

``I don`t want my friends to have to deal with something they have nothing to do with, especially you.`` Tyson turned to look at Hilary again, a faint blush crossing his cheeks. Hilary began to blush as well, only hers was worse than Tyson`s. 

`He,,,He`s worried about me?` Hilary thought quietly.

They sat there for a few seconds before Hilary spoke again.

``Well, you can tell us whenever you`re ready, Tyson.`` Hilary stood up from her swing seat. She began to walk across the park. But before she got past the slide, she turned around to find Tyson staring back at the sun.

``Hey, Tyson!`` Hilary yelled quickly. Tyson turned his head, eyes wide and filled with wonder. ``What?`` He yelled back.

``You didn`t answer my question.`` Hilary ran back to Tyson, looking at him in the eye. Tyson locked eyes with her. But he had no clue what she meant. ``What question, Hil?`` he asked. Hilary smiled at his stupidity. She shut her eyes and continued to smile at the teen. She turned to look at the sunset, one last time for the day. Hilary was going to cherish the moment she was having with Tyson, because she had always wanted quiet time with him, and this was it.

``Isn`t the sunset beautiful?`` Hilary looked back at Tyson. He looked at her with a serious expression, almost as if he didn`t hear her.

Hilary looked stunned at his expression, feeling stupid to be playing round like this. Hilary wondered why she even liked,,, no,,, loved Tyson.

Hilary turned around to walk out of the park. She had a tear trickle down her cheek. Hilary would have started running back to Tyson`s dojo, if someone didn`t grab her wrist. She stopped walking, turned around and looked at the person who`s hand clenched her wrist. Tyson looked at Hilary with heart-felt eyes. His eyes began to flare as he grinned only slightly. Now was the moment he was going to grasp. 

Tyson moved his hand from Hilary`s wrist to around her waist as he slowly leaned forward. Tyson`s eyes began to flare again before he closed them. Hilary was tensing up, realizing what Tyson was doing, but she had never expected he`d make the move. Hilary thought Tyson didn`t like her the same way she did about him. Apparently, he did. Tyson had done what he had wanted to do with Hilary for so long. He kissed her! But it wasn`t just a peck on the lips. It was a deep and passionate kiss that no person could have experienced before. Hilary gave in, since she had wanted to do this as well. She stopped tensing up, closed her eyes, swung her arms around Tyson`s neck and deepened the kiss.

They finally broke apart and just stared at each other. Tyson heaved a big sigh, as if a weight was lifted off his chest. Hilary felt the same way. They both had calm, soft, and gentle smiles cross their faces. But there was still one thing Hilary needed to know.

``Isn`t it beautiful?`` Hilary was only going to ask that one more time. It was just a stupid game, but she enjoyed playing it with Tyson.

After a few minutes, Tyson glanced towards the sun, which was practically all the way down, making it very dark out. Tyson looked back at Hilary, she elegant smile still on her face. Tyson blinked once, his eyes shimmered slightly as his smile returned to his face. He knew his answer. He knew it for the longest time.

Tyson raised his arms around Hilary, placing her head under his chin. Tyson closed his eyes and whispered softly, ``Yes, _you_ are.``

~~~~~~~^^^^^~~~~~~~^^^^^~~~~~~~^^^^^~~~~~~~^^^^^~~~~~~~

NMN: I wrote this chapter in 2 hours, and MY HANDS ARE KILLING ME! Okay, I know, I could`ve made Tyson say it A LOT quicker, but I loved playing it out. Hope you guys all liked it. Remember to review! And now: The quote of the chapter

~~~^^^BeyBlade^^^~~~

Kevin: You totally look like the weakest link!

Tyson: WHY YOU LITTLE,,, *being held back by Max*

Kevin: Weakest link! Weakest link!

Tyson: You`ll be the MISSING LINK!

~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~

NMN: Hehehehe! I love that quote! Okay, until next time,,,


	3. Let's Go Shopping!

NMN: Hello and welcome to the next chapter of That`s My Life! Is the fic getting boring? Please review and tell me if so. Anyway, on with the chapter.

~~~^^^CHAPTER 3^^^~~~

It had been 3 days since Tyson and Hilary shared their first with each other. They were too shy to look at each other for most of the time. But every time they did look at each other, they blushed a bright red. No one really noticed because they were all so dense. They really didn`t want their teammates to know about their relationship; at least not yet. The couple wanted to let the guys figure it out for themselves. Tyson and Hilary even pretended to argue just to keep it going. But every time they were alone, they would always laugh at their act jobs. It wasn`t hard for them to pretend, seeing as how they had argued so many times before.

But even though Tyson and Hilary were a lot closer, Tyson still didn`t tell her or the guys about what was going on. The dream Tyson had been repeating every night, and he continuously had woken up early, fresh cold sweat always on his face. Tyson began to really get sick of the daily routine. 

The next day was a lousy one. It was raining out and they weren`t aloud to practice inside the dojo according to Tyson`s grandpa. He didn`t want his precious dojo getting scratches and smears all over the floor and walls. The Blade Breakers had nothing to do. They waited inside the stuffy training room. But Tyson was missing from the group, as was Hilary. Max, Ray, Kenny and Kai were all getting suspicious. They were finally catching on. 

Tyson and Hilary told them they were going to go to the store and get some stuff. How dense were their friends? The young couple snuck out to have fun at the mall. It was a great relief from beyblading and the stress Tyson was under about his problem.

~~~^^^Tyson and Hilary at the mall^^^~~~

Tyson and Hilary made an agreement at the beginning of the mall excursion. (They agreed? It`s the wonder of the century!) Tyson said he`d follow Hilary around for an hour, but then she would have to follow him. Then after that, they would both agree to do one thing. Hilary thought it was a great idea. She had the perfect place to go to. Clothes shopping! The Grade 8 Graduation Dance was coming up and Hilary needed to find a dress to wear. She she took the opportunity to go find one. Especially, since Tyson was there, she could ask his opinion, since she wanted to ask him to the dance. 

Tyson had protested about going into the store, but Hilary reminded him of the agreement they made. 

``Come on, Tyson! You promised.`` 

``But I wasn`t expecting you`d drag me here!``

``Just come on!``

Tyson paled when he saw it, but steeled himself and stepped over the threshold. Any man would applaud him for his bravery this day, for taking a woman shopping usually meant something like this, yet they never really prepared for it. WomenÕs clothing store. Shivering slightly, Tyson took a hesitant look around the shop and almost winced at the brightness of it all. Hilary was tugging at his arm and pointing out various items she wouldnÕt mind having. Ugh! Tyson was lucky that this was the lowest part of the day.

Hilary could see Tyson was getting a bit bored by this, but he did promise after all. Still it was rather funny seeing him looking so uncomfortable in his surroundings. And feeling uncomfortable at the stares he was getting from the other girls in the store. He was attractive, _very_ attractive. Hilary looked at many different clothes. But she didn`t really like most of them. That was until she saw the most beautiful dress ever. It was a black dress with a strap on the left shoulder, but a long sleeve on the other. It fell to the ground but only kissed it lightly. The hems at the top of the dress were outlined in small diamonds. (This is a dress I designed for class and I thought it would be good for the story.) 

`It`s beautiful!` Hilary thought as she had fallen in love. She picked the dress off the hook and held it up to her. It looked like would`ve fit her nicely. 

``Tyson, I`m going to try this on.`` Hilary dragged him over to near the changing rooms so he could tell her his opinion as soon as she had it on. Tyson sighed, but at least he wasn`t among the clothing any more, or the other girls.

It took her a few minutes, but Hilary finally came out of the stall, wear the gorgeous dress. 

`I wonder if he`ll like it?` Hilary thought to herself as she spun around for Tyson to see.

Tyson`s mouth fell open at the sight of Hilary in the dress. His eyes grew wide as the stunningly beautiful girl stood before him. Hilary easily noticed this, but knew there was only one way to find out if he really thought that way about the dress, or if he was just being nice.

``Well, what do you think?`` Hilary asked with uncertainty in her voice. Tyson`s mouth closed, shaking his head so he get out of his dreamland. 

``It looks good,,, **very** good!`` Tyson answered. He wanted to say that she looked `stunningly, amazingly, and beautifully gorgeous`, but he couldn`t form the words. Tyson suddenly noticed the smile crossing Hilary`s face. It was the same smile she saved for Tyson and no one else. Hilary ran into Tyson`s arms and hugged him tightly. Tyson, after recovering from the shock, wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. 

``I`ll just be right back. I gotta go change.`` Hilary went back into the stall and changed back into her normal attire. But when she was putting the dress back onto the hook, she took a look at the price tag and screamed.

``NNNOOOOOOOOOOO!`` Hilary`s scream could`ve been heard across the whole mall. Tyson ran into the room, trying to find out what happened.

``Hilary what hap,,, uh-oh.`` Tyson had just stepped in when Hilary only had her bra and underwear on. 

``TYSON!`` Hilary yelled at him, throwing random items at him like hangers and baskets. Tyson covered his eyes and told Hilary to stop attacking him.

``Hilary, what happened? Why`d you scream?`` Tyson asked once he had Hilary calm again. She was changing while Tyson had his back to Hilary so he didn`t look at her.

``It`s the dress.`` Hilary pointed to it. Tyson examined the dress to find something wrong with it while Hilary finished changing.

Hilary walked over to Tyson, fully clothed again, and took the dress. Tyson followed her when he noticed she placed it back onto the hook it was originally on. Hilary lowered her head, disappointed that she wasn`t able to get the dress. Hilary walked out of the store, with Tyson close behind. 

``Hilary, why didn`t you buy the dress? It looked amazing on you.`` Tyson asked, wondering why Hilary looked so depressed.

``It was too expensive.`` she said it plainly, as if the dress didn`t matter anymore.

``Aw man, I`m sorry Hil.`` Tyson wrapped his arms around Hilary from behind her. Hilary stopped walking and leaned her head on Tyson`s shoulder, like it was a pillow and they just stood there for a few minutes. 

``Okay Tyson, it`s your turn. Where do you wanna go?`` Hilary asked, now scared as Tyson had a grin on his face. 

``Well, first we`re going to a music store, then the food court.`` Tyson answered, a cheery tone present in his voice. Tyson hadn`t eaten normally for a while, so he was very hungry.

``I should`ve known better.`` Hilary said, giving a sigh. ``But I don`t mind the music store, and I`m a bit hungry myself. Okay, let`s go.`` Hilary actually agreed with Tyson`s choices of where to go! Hilary thought was getting sick or something. But she followed anyway.

The bright cd cases blinded Hilary. Tyson was already deep in the store looking for different cd`s. Tyson looked back a few times to see a few guys giving looks at Hilary and he noticed she looked a little uncomfortable when they were checking her out. Tyson was getting pretty pissed off. No one had the right to look at Hilary like that. Hilary must`ve read his mind, because she got sick of the guys looking at her, so she ran up to Tyson, grabbing onto his vest tightly. Tyson wrapped a protective arm around Hilary and they walked around the store together, so no one would think they were both single. They still weren`t a _big _couple, but they still didn`t want anyone looking at the like that.

Tyson continued his search through the store. He saw the rock, pop, and jazz sections, but he was looking for hip-hop. One of the things no one really new about Tyson was that not only was he a world class blader, but he had won a couple break dancing competitions. Tyson needed some new music to practice to. Case after case after case of searching, Tyson still couldn`t find a cd that was good enough. But soon before he almost gave up, Hilary noticed one of those head sets, where people can listen to the music as a sample.

``Maybe you could use these.`` Hilary proposed, wanted to help Tyson find what he was looking for. 

``Worth a shot I guess.`` Tyson took off his baseball hat and handed it to Hilary. 

``Why are you giving me your hat?`` Hilary asked.

``The hat gets in the way and the speakers can`t reach my ears if my hat`s on.`` Tyson slid the head phones over his head and turned the player to one of the hip-hop cd`s in the track. Tyson listened to a few of the songs and thought it was a pretty good cd. As Tyson was listening to the cd, Hilary looked at his hat and noticed something she had before. There was a few red stains on the rim of the hat. At first, she thought it was some food that Tyson might`ve spilled onto it, but when she looked a bit closer at it, it looked a lot like blood. 

``Hilary! Earth to Hilary!`` Hilary snapped out of her trance, realizing Tyson wanted his hat back. 

``Oh, sorry Tyson.`` Hilary handed the hat to Tyson. 

``Don`t worry about it.`` Tyson said as he placed the hat back onto his head. Tyson then turned towards the rack and was about to grab the cd, but then he had a thought. Tyson recoiled his hand and walked away from the racks. Hilary looked at him quizzingly, wondering why he didn`t by it. Hilary ran up beside Tyson, trying to keep up with him. 

``Tyson why didn`t you buy the cd?`` Hilary asked him. Hilary noticed Tyson had a grin on his face that meant he had a plan somewhere in that mind of his.

``Don`t worry about it Hilary.`` Tyson said coolly, placing both his hands in his pockets and looking down at Hilary, a genuine smile on his face. Hilary thought she should just drop the subject. Instead, she wrapped her arm around his and rested her head on Tyson`s shoulder. They both walked until they reached their next destination: The food court!

~~~^^^Kenny, Max, Ray and Kai^^^~~~

``What the hell could be taking them so long?`` Ray was getting really hungry and furious.

``You don`t actually believe they went to a store, do?`` Kai asked, not believing his teammates didn`t figure out what was going on between Tyson and Hilary.

``What do you mean, Kai?`` Max asked, curious as to what Kai meant. Kai sat in disbelief, a sweat drop forming on his head.

``Morons.`` Kai mumbled under his breath the pathetic insult. 

~~~^^^At the food court^^^~~~

Tyson and Hilary ordered their food and had taken a seat near a giant pot that had a palm tree in it. The tree grew as high as the glass roof. You could see the clouds floating overhead and the rain coming down, as if they were going to hit your face. The only reason Tyson and Hilary sat behind the pot was because it was so big that no one could see them. Tyson still wasn`t as hungry as he always was and neither was Hilary, so they just got a sundae each. (I`m writing it like it was back in the 50`s, when couples shared those in diners. I`m getting pathetic. -_-;) Tyson wasn`t paying much attention. He was resting his head in his hand and was slowly eating his ice cream, while staring off into space. 

Tyson`s mind traveled back to the dreams he`d been having. 

`What is the deal?` Tyson questioned his mind over and over what it meant and where he had seen that stuff before, but it was no use. Tyson couldn`t remember anything.

Hilary and Tyson didn`t talk for a while and just ate most of their ice cream. But soon, Hilary couldn`t eat anymore. 

``Tyson, you want my ice cream?`` Hilary asked, but Tyson didn`t answer her. Hilary didn`t like being ignored. Then, she got an idea, an awful idea. (The Grinch, yah! Hehehe!) Hilary picked up her spoon and spooned a little ice cream into it. She took aim, and,,,

``FIRE!`` Hilary launched her ice cream right onto the side of Tyson`s face. Tyson glanced over at Hilary, a devilish look on his face. Tyson took his middle and index fingers and spooned out a chunk of chocolate and smeared it on Hilary`s nose.

``It looks like you got a mud treatment.`` Tyson joked as he lightly chuckled at the girl`s appearance. Hilary was getting annoyed. She grabbed the chocolate syrup bottle and squirted it a Tyson`s face.

``Haha! Hm,,, uh-oh!`` Hilary began to get a little scared.

``Okay, now it`s war!`` Tyson and Hilary threw different toppings and sauces at each other, neither showing any sign of mercy. But they didn`t show any sign of anger either. They were just having fun.

~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~

NMN: Hehehe! Sorry. I had to add the food fight in. I had that idea for a LONG time. So, please review! And now for the quote of the chapter:

~~~^^^Boy Meets World^^^~~~

Cory: How would you know so much about love?

Shawn: Cory, I am but a simple a idiot.

~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~

NMN: Okay, until next time,,,


	4. The Secret's Revealed

NMN: Hello and welcome to the next chapter of That`s My Life! Today is a very sad day. I 12th grader at my school pasted away last night. Everyone, please keep him in your prayers. Speaking of which, I need more reviews! So please review after you read it.

Enjoy!

~~~^^^CHAPTER 4^^^~~~

``Truce! TRUCE!`` Hilary screamed, pulling her hands in front of her face, just in case Tyson didn`t listen. Tyson was very close to getting ice cream onto Hilary`s outfit and she knew the stains would be hard to get out. So she did the only thing that came to mind.

``Please Tyson?`` 

``Okay, truce.`` Tyson lowered his spoon and reached over to get some napkins. Hilary heaved a sigh of relief and began to clean her face, just as Tyson was. 

``Uh, Tyson, you missed some.`` Hilary pointed out, laughing a bit as Tyson tried desperately to get the spot of food left on his face. He tried over and over and over, but to no avail. Hilary, after she stopped laughing, leaned over the table, a napkin in hand, and cleaned off Tyson`s cheek.

``There, much better.`` Hilary said, folding the napkin and laying it on the tray. Tyson stared at her and leaned over the table, just as Hilary did. Hilary froze, wondering what exactly he was doing. Her breath caught and her eyes widened as he took her face in his hands and gently placed his lips on her cheek for a moment, then Tyson drew back with a smile.

``Don`t wanna waste perfectly good ice cream, do we?`` Tyson joked as he started to clean the table and throw the trash away.

Hilary blinked, still not totally comprehending what just happened. She raised a hand to her cheek, where Tyson had just kissed her. Hilary and Tyson hadn`t done anything near a kiss since the day at the park, so this caught her off guard. Hilary began to blush at the thought of that day. And it was nice having Tyson kiss her again.

``Hilary?`` Tyson looked at the girl with odd eyes, thinking Hilary might`ve been going crazy with the look she had on her face. Hilary realized she was daydreaming and snapped back to reality. 

``Sorry Tyson.`` Hilary said, a blush creeping onto her face again. Tyson sighed.

Tyson and Hilary were sitting around a water fountain at the entrance to the mall. Tyson sat on the edge of the fountain, looking down at all the coins people had thrown in there over time through the rippling water. Tyson saw something in the corner of his eye. He saw another person`s reflection in the water. He didn`t need to be a rocket scientist to know it was Hilary. She looked down at the water, almost hypnotized by the ripples. Tyson thought this was the perfect chance to do what he had in mind the moment he didn`t but the cd.

``Could you wait here for just a moment?`` he asked.

Hilary looked surprised but nodded. ``Okay.`` She watched curiously as Tyson quickly dashed off somewhere then sighed, looking back down at the water. Tyson was only gone for a few minutes before returning, a shopping bag in hand.

``What`s that?`` Hilary asked, curiosity coming over her like a title wave. 

``Open it.`` Tyson said as he handed her the bag. Hilary did as she was told and gasped at what she saw.

``Tyson, you didn`t.``

``Obviously, I did.``

Inside was the dress Hilary had wanted so badly back at the store, but didn`t have the money to buy it. Hilary was in total shock.

``You like it?`` Tyson asked, just to make sure he did the right thing.

``It`s beautiful. I love it,,, but,,, Tyson, I can`t except this.`` Tyson held up his hands. 

``I won`t let you argue with me this time Hilary. Can`t you let me, just for once, do something nice for you?``

Hilary tucked the dress nicely back into the bag and placed it onto the ground before she threw her arms around Tyson`s neck.

``You did the day you kissed me for the first time.`` Hilary said, resting her head on Tyson`s chest. 

``Just keep the dress Hilary. I think you`ll look great in it at the graduation.`` Tyson wrapped his left arm around her shoulders as she continued to lean on him.

``Thanks, Tyson.`` she said softly.

They sat together in silence, enjoying the others company.

~~~^^^ Max, Kenny, Ray and Kai^^^~~~

``That explains a lot.`` Max said as he finally under stood what Kai meant.

``But why wouldn`t they tell us?`` Ray asked.

``Maybe they don`t trust us to keep their secret. After all, no one really wants their relationship to go public.`` Kenny explained. For a guy that never had a big thing with a girl, he sure knew about relations with them.

``They had better get home soon. Or else I`ll make Tyson train his martial arts 24/7 for a week, and Hilary clean the whole dojo.`` Grandpa said as he joined in the conversation. 

~~~^^^At the mall^^^~~~

``You ready to go?`` Tyson asked, offering his hand to Hilary. Hilary smiled genuinely at Tyson and took his hand. But before Tyson could raise Hilary to her feet, Hilary saw something fly by their heads. Hilary jumped up onto Tyson. Unfortunately, Hilary jumped so fast and hard that she knocked Tyson and herself down to the ground. Tyson could feel Hilary shaking. 

``Hilary, you okay?`` Tyson asked, sitting up from where he fell, concern filling his voice.

``I`m fine.`` She answered, still a little shaken up. ``We should get going. ``

``I agree.`` Tyson helped Hilary up from the ground. But not before something flew by his face. It was as sharp as a blade and as it flew by, it slit Tyson`s right cheek. Tyson clasped a hand over the gash, wincing at the pain. 

``Tyson, move your hand.`` Hilary commanded, needing to see the fresh wound. Tyson did as he was told and removed his hand. Before even saw the wound she knew there was blood, since Tyson`s hand was covered in it. The gash looked to be about 2 inches long, but not very deep. But even so, blood still seeped from it, falling down Tyson`s face. Hilary ripped off a piece of her pink shirt and used it to dry up the blood on Tyson`s face and a bit in the wound. 

Tyson stared upward at the place the blade came from while Hilary cleaned his injury. But he saw no one. He looked back at the blade and found a note attached to it. Tyson moved towards it and pulled the knife out of the side of the fountain. He started to read it and read this:

Hello Tyson. I know your secrets and the dreams you`ve been having. I have also been the one following you around and watching. They do all mean something, and the next time I catch you alone, you`ll wish you were never born. Which is what I wanted ever since the day you ruined my life. See you soon.

*~*~*~*

Tyson`s eyes grew wide, as he realized he had a new threat on his hands.

`Why can`t people give me a break? I`m just a kid. If this gets any more dangerous than it already is, I can`t have my friends around me anymore; especially Hilary.` Tyson thought, annoyed that he never got a moments rest in his life. Tyson read the letter over and over, wondering who the person could`ve been who would threaten him. Hilary noticed Tyson`s frustration and read the note over his shoulder. Tyson didn`t realize, as he was in his own world. But once Hilary finished the letter, she knew what Tyson was hiding from them and why he was so upset a few days ago.

`Tyson, why didn`t you tell us sooner?` Hilary thought as she moved behind Tyson, shuting her eyes and letting tears roll down her face. She was scared and afraid for Tyson and didn`t want anything to happen to him. 

``Hilary?`` Tyson looked behind him to find Hilary crying and hugging herself. She looked as if she were shivering, and Tyson, not knowing she read over his shoulder, had no idea why she was so sad. Hilary opened her eyes and looked at Tyson. Their eyes met and locked. A fresh set of tears began to roll down Hilary`s cheek as she launched into Tyson`s arms.

``Tyson, why didn`t you tell me?`` Hilary yelled at him. 

``Hilary,,,`` Tyson tried to answer, ``I,,, I don`t want my friends to get hurt for my problem. I`ll deal with it, and I`ll do it alone.`` Tyson heard Hilary gasp. 

``Let`s get going.`` Tyson lifted Hilary off the ground and to her feet. A stern and serious expression was seen on Tyson`s face. Hilary realized that this wasn`t the Tyson she knew and cared about.

Tyson and Hilary were running back to the dojo in the rain. Hilary was smart enough to bring an umbrella. But Tyson, being his stupid self, forgot one. He and Hilary had shared the umbrella on the way to the mall. But since Hilary had a huge shopping bag with her, she needed to keep it dry. So Tyson told her to use it.

``Tyson!``

``Hilary, just use the damn umbrella!`` Tyson yelled at Hilary out of frustration. Hilary knew it was only because he was stressed about the incident at the mall, but she was still a little hurt by his words. They didn`t talk again until they got to the dojo. But even then, Tyson just stormed off to his room, saying something a long the lines of, `I`ll be in my room, and don`t come in.` 

Ray, Max, Kenny and Kai (well not so much Kai) questioned Hilary on what happened and why there was no food, but a dress. Hilary only answered with a sigh, some tears appearing again. Kenny knew Hilary was upset about something, and he blamed Tyson for it. Hilary was a dear friend to Kenny and he thought Tyson hurt her. Kenny didn`t heed Tyson`s orders to stay away from his room. Kenny followed Tyson. 

``Tyson, what did you do to Hilary?`` Kenny yelled/asked his friend. 

``I did nothing!`` Tyson simply answered, telling the truth. Kenny though Kenny knew Tyson did something he dropped the subject,,, for now.

It was late at night, around 1:30 am. The guys had convinced Hilary into getting her to go into Tyson`s room and find something that had to do with his problem. Hilary knew what to grab and where to find it. Hilary snuck quietly into Tyson`s room, because Tyson was sleeping in there. She headed straight for the desk drawer, opened it and found what she came for: the note Tyson found at the mall. She grabbed the sheet of paper and closed the drawer. Hilary was about to leave when she found something on the desk. It was a picture in a beautiful golden frame. Hilary recognized 2 of the people in the photo, but the other 3 she had never met or knew about. There were also a lot of other pictures scattered around the frame, all that had Tyson in them with different people. Hilary walked back over o the desk and picked up the many pictures, thinking it might help them. 

``Here guys.`` Hilary returned to the training room where it had served as the team`s bedroom for a long time. She placed each item down on one sleeping bag they were all sitting on. 

``What is this stuff?`` Kenny asked. Tyson had never mentioned this stuff to him before.

``This is the note we found at the mall earlier.`` Hilary handed the paper over to Kenny as he examined it, making sure not to miss any detail in the letter.

``Looks like someone`s got a grudge against Tyson.`` He finally concluded.

``But who would want to hurt Tyson?`` Max asked.

``Let`s have a look at the pictures.`` Ray suggested. 

Hilary laid out each and every photo so that they could all look at them. As she laid each one, she looked at them. Tyson was happy in every single picture. `He must`ve had a happy childhood.` She thought. Once they were all laid out there were only 3 pictures out of 20 which concerned them. 

``The first one is this.`` Kenny showed the first one to the group. It was a group picture. It had Tyson when he was around the age of 5 or 6, his grandfather, a handsome older man, a boy that looked a few years older than Tyson, and last but not least, a beautiful woman. 

``Okay, I know Tyson and his grandfather are in the picture, but who are all these other people?`` Hilary asked.

``The older man is Tyson`s father, Hilary. He got a job as an arciologist, so that`s why you never met him.`` Ray explained, happy he found out one thing.

``But who`s the cute guy and the woman?`` Hilary didn`t have her entire answer.

``We don`t know. We`ve never met them.`` Kenny explained.

``The woman`s his mother.`` Grandpa came into the room. Their conversation was very loud, so they woke him up. The old man knew what they were up to, so he decided to fill in the blanks. And for once, he was going to talk seriously.

``Wow, she`s beautiful!`` Hilary exclaimed, glancing at the picture again. The woman had long, dark blue hair that fell half way down her back and at the end were little ringlets. Her eyes were sea blue and her smile was noticeable, but soft. Her skin was fair and looked very smooth. She was, indeed, very beautiful.

``What`s her name? What happened to her?`` Ray asked, curiosity coming over him.

``Her name was Maria, and she was a wonderful daughter-in-law, wife and mother.``

Grandpa smiled, remembering all the times they spent with her.

``So, where is she?`` Kai asked bluntly.

``She,,, she passed away,,, a long time ago.``

``Wh,What?`` Hilary stared in shock. Such a person shouldn`t have been dead.

``I saved the obituary article on her.`` Grandpa pulled out the article for them to read.

Kenny read it out loud to them, ``It says, `Maria Grainger, February 16, 1963 Ð July 23, 1995. Loving mother and wife. Maria had grown up a hard life, living on her own. But once she met her future husband, everything changed for her. Maria`s death was a common one. She died on July 23, 1995, due to a car accident. Maria died at the age of 32 and she will always be in the hearts of her loved ones.` ``

Hilary`s eyes became glossy, never knowing Tyson had so much to deal with.

``So grandpa, who`s the other boy, the one next to Tyson?`` Max asked, thinking maybe it was an old friend of Tyson`s.

``That,,,`` Grandpa paused for a second, remembering the memories he tried to block out so long ago. ``That`s Tyson`s,,, older brother.``

``Tyson has a brother?`` Hilary covered her mouth.

``Yes, but he wasn`t a brother to be proud of in Tyson`s eyes.``

``Why not?`` Ray insisted Grandpa to continue.

``Well, let me start from the beginning.

``Our family always had fun when we were all together. We would always be together and enjoy every minute of it. But, when Tyson`s mother passed away, everything changed. Around a few weeks after the death, Tyson`s dad got the job offer for arciology. At first, he hesitated, not wanted to leave us alone. But he eventually accepted the offer. The next day, he was off to Egypt and we only hear from him once every few months. And even now, we haven`t heard from him since the BeyBlade Championship 2 years ago.``

``But what about Tyson`s brother?``

``Well, after everything started going down hill, Tyson`s brother, Shawn (Shippou), started to blame everything on Tyson. Tyson would always start to cry when Shawn did that. And one day, Tyson probably just got so fed up with crying, because he never cried for anything stupid again. He always stayed strong. Anyway, Shawn left to be on his own and we haven`t seen him since. That`s why Tyson and I live here alone.``

``Wow, and all this time I thought all he did was whine. Tyson`s had to go through a lot more than any of us. Probably even more than you Kai.`` Kenny stated.

``You maybe right Kenny.`` Kai said, a tint of humor in his voice.

``Tyson just wants something to be proud of and they day he discovered beyblades, that was it. It was the one thing Tyson could be proud of himself for.`` Grandpa continued. 

``So that`s why Tyson gets so defensive when someone criticizes his skills.`` Kenny noted.

``Oh man, I feel so guilty. I`ve continuously criticized Tyson, but I never knew he would be so hurt by it.`` Hilary confessed. It was true. She had always done that to Tyson, and yet he never showed a large weakness for it. He would always defend his pride.

``Hey guys, check this out.`` Max was holding up the second photo. Everyone crowded behind him to see what he meant.

~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~

NMN: I`m gonna call Tyson`s brother, Shawn since I don`t wanna use his Japanese name, Shippou. So 

Shawn = Shippou, okay? And just so you know, Tyson really DOES have an older bro named Shippou. You can check any site for the 3rd season.

Okay s, please review and I hope you liked it. Now, for the quote of the chapter:

~~~^^^Yu-Gi-Oh!^^^~~~

Judge Man/Johnson: Clear the courtroom!

Joey: What?! What does clear the courtroom mean? o.o;

~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~

NMN: Okay, until next time,,,


	5. The Blanks Get Filled

NMN: Hello and welcome to the next chapter of That`s My Life. Um, about my last chapter, I made a mistake. Shippu is his alias name. His real name is Hitoshi Kinomiya. The info is right here:

**Name:** Hitoshi Kinomiya

**Dubbed name:** Ren Granger 

**Alias:** Shippu no Jin

**Age:** 19

**Gender:** male

**Bitbeast:** Metal Dragoon 

**Occupation:** Archeologist, BBA researcher (Some even say he`s a scientist of some sort in there), ninja & Beyblader

So, basically I switched around Hitoshi`s whole personality. But, I`ll go with it. So I`m gonna use Ren instead of Shawn, okay? ENJOY!

~~~^^^CHAPTER 5^^^~~~

``What is it Max?`` Hilary asked sliding next to him. 

``It`s Tyson`s brother. But it looks like he`s handing Tyson`s hat to him.`` Max said as he showed the picture to his friends.

``Ah yes, I remember that day.`` Grandpa said, recalling the memories. ``Ren was actually the one who gave Tyson that hat. That`s why Tyson almost never takes it off.``

``But if Tyson hated his brother so much, why does he care so much about it?`` Kenny wondered, seeing how Tyson would want to keep something that had to do with someone he hated.

``Well, Ren gave Tyson that hat before their mother passed away and back then, they loved playing and doing things together. But when Ren became hostile, Tyson kept the hat as a reminder of the fun they had when they were younger.`` Grandpa explained. 

``Grandpa?`` Hilary began.

``What is it?``

``Well, when Tyson and I were out today, I noticed something on his hat.`` she progressed. ``It looked a lot like blood. Do you know where it`s from?``

``Hmm, that was the one question I was hoping you wouldn`t ask. You know when I told you that Ren started to blame everything that happened on Tyson?`` Everyone nodded, signaling that they remembered.

``Well, it got more out of hand than just verbal. At one point, Ren became so upset about it, he tried to hurt Tyson with a knife he kept in his room. If you ever see the back of Tyson`s neck, you can still see the scar from what Ren did to him. That`s where the blood on the hat was from.``

Hilary picked up the picture of Tyson`s family and stared at for a while. She couldn`t believe the life Tyson had been through. And yet, he was still a happy and cheery person. `How can he be so positive with everything he`s gone through?` Hilary asked herself, worry forming in her eyes. The image of Tyson`s family seemed so pure and happy. Tyson lost all that. The only people that have been able to get that close to him were his teammates. At that moment, a slight knock was heard at the front door. Grandpa stood up to answer it only to find Mr. Dickenson waiting to be let in.

``Mr. Dickenson! What are you doing here?`` Ray asked.

``I have come to inform you about something. The Blade Breakers are in serious trouble right now. Um, where is young Tyson? He really needs to hear this.`` Mr. Dickenson glanced around the room, not finding the energetic young boy.

``He`s asleep in his room.`` Kenny informed the old man.

``Well, you can tell him later. The BBA has found information that could have to do with you boys. Someone is planning to target a member of the Blade Breakers, but we donÕt know who.``

``Mr. Dickenson? The BBA keeps track of all beybladers that are part of a BBA team, right?`` Hilary asked, needing to know something.

``Yes, that is correct. ``

``How much?``

``Well, we keep the blading stats and personal information. At least as much as we can get. Why?``

``How much do you have on Tyson`s personal stats?``

``Well, that`s actually pretty unusual, Hilary. See, the thing is, Tyson has less personal stats than Kai. And he was one of the hardest to get tracking of.``

``Why is Tyson`s so little?`` Max questioned. Kai sat on to the side, listening inventively. 

``Well, the BBA is entitled to find out as much on a beyblader as possible. But since Tyson has little people who know him **very** well, it`s difficult to get information on him. You could say he`s more mysterious than Kai or even Ray.`` Mr. Dickenson explained to the team. ``The only stats we could get on him is his age, school, blading stats, and the relatives that are still living.``

``That`s it! Who`s still living?`` Hilary exclaimed.

``Hm, well, his father and his grandfather. We still don`t know about his brothers whereabouts.``

``His brother is still alive, right?``

``We don`t know for sure, but it is very likely.``

``Why?`` 

``I`ll take this one.`` Grandpa took over the reins. ``Ren was 4 years old when Tyson was born. So unless he died in a freak accident or something, he`s probably still alive.``

``Guys, I think I just figured out a few things.`` Hilary stated. ``The person targeting the Blade Breakers is Tyson`s brother, Ren. And the person he`s targeting is Tyson.``

``How do you know for sure?`` Ray asked, still confused with everything he learned.

``Well, Ren has always hated Tyson for everything that happened to him. And recently, Tyson has been acting extremely weird and thinking someone is staking him. The note that hit Tyson today says that the person`s life was ruined because of Tyson. There is only one person who fits that description and would do this to get at Tyson. Ren!`` Hilary heaved a sigh, trying to catch her breath. 

After a few minutes at collecting everything they just heard, the guys finally realized what was going on. This was the big issue Tyson didn`t want them getting into.

``That`s why Tyson doesn`t want us to help him. It`s not because he doesn`t want our help. It`s because he`s afraid that if it gets to personal, he doesn`t want us involved and possibly get hurt.`` Kenny finally concluded. Kenny opened up his laptop and began to type away on it.

``Hey Chief, what can I do for you today?`` Dizzy asked, her perky self as always.

``Dizzy, I need you to use your tracking system.`` 

``I live to serve!`` Dizzy began her search for whom Kenny typed in.

~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~

NMN: Hop you liked the chapter. Next chapter will get to the point. PLEASE review! And now for the quote of the chapter:

~~~^^^BeyBlade^^^~~~

Tyson: He`s not so tough.

Kai: I heard that!

~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~

NMN: Okay, until next time,,,


	6. 3,,,2,,,1,,,LET IT RIP!

NMN: Hello and welcome to the next chapter of That`s My Life. So, you all enjoying it? Good! Disclaimer: I don`t own BeyBlade or anything to do with it. But I do own this plot line. So enjoy the next chapter! ^_^

~~~^^^CHAPTER 6^^^~~~

Dizzi started up her searcher and began her search. Dizzi had experience using it before when they tried to find Kai in Hong Kong. Of course it was a little off. After a few minutes, the laptop began to beep.

``Kenny, I`ve got a lock.`` Dizzi exclaimed, Kenny frantically typing away on the keyboard.

``Where is he, Dizzi?`` Kenny asked, scared by Dizzi`s exclamation.

``Well, uh,,, he,,, uh,,, he`s.`` Dizzi stammered, as if she was afraid to say it.

``I`m right here.`` A voice called from behind everyone. But before any of them could turn to look and see who it was, a black beyblade flew across the room. It landed on top of the small pile of pictures that belonged to Tyson. The blade`s base must`ve been very sharp, because as it ran over the pictures, the each got shredded. 

Bits and pieces of paper flew every which way. Sizes big and small blew up towards the ceiling, and then fell back down. Each shred had only one person in each. The one of Tyson and his brother was split right down the middle. Their happiness and serenity was split. A memory ruined, by the one person who always resented that memory. 

``The pictures!`` Hilary screamed, watched them dance in the air. ``What did you do that for!?``She yelled at the villain who committed the deed. Hilary turned around and faced him. His face was covered by a gas mask, making it impossible to see what he looked like. All she could see were his ninja style clothing and his grayish-blue hair. His dark blue eyes, shown, glimmered with a fire that looked as if it was been lit by hate and rage and had been that way for a long time.

``Where is Tyson?`` He commanded, his voice strong and demanding.

``Do you actually think we`d tell you where Tyson was? We`d never betray him!`` Max yelled, never wanting to betray his friend.

``I`ll give you one more chance. Where is Tyson!?`` He sounded just as strong as before, but hatred backing it up immensely. 

He called back his beyblade, ready to launch it. He aimed straightly for the group. They each were scared. They remembered what that same blade did to Tyson`s pictures. Who knew what it would to them. They were so petrified that they didn`t even try to get their own beyblades. Even Kai was in shock. 

``Forget it!`` Hilary cried, never flinching.

``Fine!`` The man pulled his ripcord, screaming the normal phrase that so many beybladers used. ``LET IT RIP!``

``LET IT RIP!`` Came another voice. It was so familiar to everyone, even to the assailant. A grey beybalde clashed with the black one, knocking it away from the group. No normal beybattle occurred. It was a fierce and brutal one. They both hit each other around the room. They even flew onto the ceiling.

``But who,,,`` Ray trailed off, recognizing the grey beyblade.

``Tyson!`` Kenny exclaimed, realizing his friend had just saved them. 

Tyson stood on the other side of the room, fully clothed and ready for a fight.

``Tyson, well, well, well. Let me just compliment you on the loyalty your friends have for you.`` The young man spoke with a flawless speech. 

``Just cut to the shit! What do you want!?`` Tyson yelled, wanting whatever was he wanted to be done and over with.

``Tyson are you that clueless? Well, if you want to know, I challenge you to a beybattle!`` He demanded.

``What!? Don`t tell me that you came all the way out just to do that? You could do that any day.`` Tyson said, not losing focus on the beyblades.

`Why don`t we take this outside!`` The man ran out of the dojo and his beyblade flowed. 

``Hey, come back here!`` Tyson yelled, running after him, picking up Dragoon on his way out. 

``Tyson, don`t that`s just what he wants you do to do!`` Kenny yelled after Tyson, but he was too far for him to hear Kenny. 

The 2 beybladers soon reached the river, where many beybattles had taken place before. The mysterious beyblader had his blade, out and ready to launch. Tyson prepared himself and glared at the blader.

``Hey, before we start, why are you challenging me? You a new blader in town or something?`` Tyson questioned.

``Aw, don`t tell me you don`t recognize your own brother!`` the man, placed his blade on the ground for a minute and slowly removed his mask. 

As his appearance became more known, Tyson began to get random flashbacks of memories. But they weren`t happy one`s. They were of his dreams. Tyson struggled to get them out of his head, but the memories continued to wash over him like a tidal wave. He shook his head fiercely, but to no avail. He soon remembered the person as his elder brother, Ren.

``Ren!?`` Tyson exclaimed, but still soft enough that it sounded like a whisper. ``But,,, wh, why?`` Tyson asked, shocked to see his brother again. Normally, any person that found out they had a long lost sibling would be happy. But Tyson had a feeling that Ren wasn`t someone he should be happy to see.

``Let`s just get this match on!`` Ren yelled at Tyson, a grin crossing his face. Ren had plans, plans he intended to fulfill. 

``3,,,2,,,1,,,LET IT RIP!`` the 2 began their long beybattle. Just as they launched, the rest of the team, Grandpa and Mr. Dickenson had shown up. Kenny quickly got out his trusty laptop and turned the camera to face the battle. 

``Dizzi, you getting this?`` He asked, sounding a little shaky. Who wouldn`t be after what they almost experienced.

``Yeah, yeah, of course. When have I ever let you down?`` She questioned.

The battle raged on, neither beyblade showing mercy. But through the match, Tyson seemed distracted. It was like his mind was in la-la-land while the match was going on. 

`Why is Ren challenging me? What did I ever do to him?` Tyson thought to himself, trying hard to concentrate.

~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~

NMN: Hope you all liked that. Sorry it`s so short. I won`t be able to update for a while, due to exams coming up. I`ll update in about 2 weeks, okay? But please review. So here`s the quote of the chapter:

~~~^^^BeyBlade^^^~~~

Tyson: Well, we can`t just sit her and do nothing. All though, come to think of it, that`s what I like to do the best.

~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~

NMN: Okay, until next time,,,


	7. KAMAKAZZE ATTACK!

NMN: Hello and welcome to the next chapter of That`s My Life! Last time, we left off at Tyson`s beybattle with his long lost brother, Ren. How will it end? You`ll have to read and find out! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don`t own the characters of BeyBlade or the show. But I do own this plot! 

~~~^^^CHAPTER 7^^^~~~

The beyblades circles on the ground near the river. Neither were making a first move or making any weakness known. They waited it out, not flinching. Both beybladers glared intensively at each other. A look of disgust came from Ren, the older of the brothers. Tyson, on the other hand, had a look of confusion and thought. He had no clue as to why his older brother would want to challenge him to a beybattle. All Tyson knew was to pay attention at the battle and not lose focus. He didn`t care why Ren challenged him, just that what the reason was, Tyson had to beat him. Nothing seemed right about Ren. 

The Blade Breakers, Mr. Dickenson and Grandpa stood off to the side, watching the match with severe interest. Dizzi made sure to get every detail of the match recorded. The information she could gather from the battle would be astronomical. 

``Kenny, how`s Tyson doing?`` Hilary asked, worry sounding in her voice. 

``Well, Tyson should be fine if he could just stay on the defensive. This is the one battle Tyson can`t be on the attack.`` Kenny explained with extreme concern. 

``Yo, Chief, you may want to tell Tyson that.`` Dizzi said as she continued to record the match. Tyson had made his move.

``Dragoon, Attack!`` Tyson commanded as his blade flew towards the black one. They began to slam at each other, sparks flying every which way. Ren gave a quick smirk before his beyblade began to glow. 

``Metal Driger! Attack!`` Ren`s beyblade glowed very brilliantly as a bit-beast appeared from the bit chip. It looked like Driger, only metal. The giant bit-beast roared with anger and rage. 

``Dragoon!`` Tyson`s beyblade glowed just as Ren`s did and out flew the famous bit-beast, Dragoon! ``Dragoon, Tornado Attack!`` The dragon and the tiger clashed in an all out battle. Each took a chance to make an attack, when Metal Driger got the better of Dragoon.

``No, Dragoon!`` Tyson yelled.

``Those two aren`t holding back. You may as well throw away the rulebook on beyblading.`` Dizzi joked.

``Dizzi, this is no time for games. Tyson`s in real trouble.`` Kenny yelled at his computer.

``Ren, I don`t know why you wanted me to battle you, but I think I deserve an explanation.`` Tyson commanded, shocking his teammates. 

`I don`t think I`ve ever seen Tyson so serious in a beybattle before.` Hilary thought to herself.

``You want an explanation, Tyson? Here`s your explanation.`` Ren began, still not losing focus on the match. He lowered his head for a moment to gather his thoughts. ``Ever since our mother past away, my life has gone down hill because of you. Our father left us, my friends deserted me. Nothing was the same for me. I became an outsider, a loner. I`m just getting my pay back.``

``What? I don`t remember.`` Tyson said, confusion flooding over him.

``Oh, come on! How could you not remember?! The funeral, the plane our father took. It`s because of you that all that happened!`` Ren shouted as a single tear rolled down his cheek. He raised his head once again to find a shocked Tyson. 

As Ren named every event, a memory flew by Tyson, showing him horrible moments he must`ve hid from himself. He remembered. The casket that held his mother, the roaring sounds of the plane taking off with his father on it, the searing pain of all the times Ren tried to hurt Tyson. It all came back to him. But he didn`t want to remember them. He was happy when that was all in the past and forgotten about. Why did Ren have to bring it up? Why!? 

Ren looked at Tyson as he did what he wanted to. He psychiced Tyson out.

``Hehe, it`s finally starting to sink in, huh?`` Ren stated as Tyson was still in a trance like state. Tyson`s eyes became one solid color as the flashbacks appeared. But once his brother spoke again, he snapped out of it.

``Tyson, don`t listen to him! What happened wasn`t your fault! You`ve gotta believe that!`` Ray exclaimed.

``Yeah, it was just how things happened.`` Max continued.

``Don`t let him make you think what he wants you to. That`s just what he`s trying to do.`` Kai stated. They all waited to see if Tyson was going to say something, but nothing was heard. It was dead silent. Even the beybattle had seemed to stop. The blades just spun on the spot, not moving. 

Tyson`s head hung as he stayed silent. Every detail, every moment, it all came back to Tyson. Nobody deserved to be blamed for what happened. Tyson knew that. But guilt still tugged on him. It was practically choking him. Tyson couldn`t take the stress. The memories were too over-whelming. Tyson collapsed onto the ground, his head in his hands. He tried to shake the damn memories out of his head, but it did no good. 

``Get out of my head! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!`` Tyson yelled, anger showing through it. The team ran up beside Tyson. Hilary was the first to reach him. She fell to the ground trying to get Tyson back to reality. She held onto him tightly, saying over and over for Tyson to calm down. It did no good. Hilary could feel Tyson shaking. She looked over at Ren, a evil smirk on his face. He was pleased. 

``What the hell did you do to him?!`` Hilary yelled.

``I just got my payback! Metal Driger!`` Ren`s beyblade began to clash with Dragoon. But since Tyson wasn`t concentrating, Dragoon couldn`t fight back. He was losing and fast!

``Dragoon!`` Max yelled. Everyone else stared at the two bit-beasts fighting. 

``Dragoon can`t keep this up. Tyson needs to regain focus, or it`s the end for both of them!`` Kenny yelled.

Dragoon took hit after hit. Cuts, bruises, gashes, they all covered Dragoon and Tyson. Tyson had to snap out of it or he would lose.

``Tyson! TYSON!`` Hilary yelled.

``HAHA! This match is mine!`` Ren exclaimed. But that was enough to get at Tyson. Tyson was world champion. He wasn`t about to lose now. Not to his own brother. Him losing would only prove that Tyson was to blame, and he wasn`t ready to except that fact. Tyson rose to his feet, slightly limping as he walked forward. Tyson still hung his head. 

``Guys, back off, now.`` Tyson commanded. He had never sounded as strict as he did just then.

``But Tyson, we can`t leave you now.`` Ray said.

``Just GO!`` They all knew not to get on Tyson`s bad side when he was already so pissed off. They did as they were told and backed away. 

``Dragoon, let`s do this.`` Tyson said under his breath. Dragoon suddenly started to spin faster and began to attack. ``This is our last chance, Dragoon. Let`s not waste it.``

Tyson closed his eyes and concentrated extremely hard on his beyblade. It soon began to glow as well as Dragoon. Dragoon stopped attacking and held his ground. The blade, Dragoon and Tyson all glowed with a brilliance so strong that it could`ve blinded anyone. Tyson raised his hand about his head as his eyes shot open.

``DRAGOON! KAMAKAZZE ATTACK!``

~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~

NMN: Sorry for the cliffhanger. Hope you all liked it and remember to review! And now for the quote of the chapter!

~~~^^^Digimon^^^~~~

Tai: Look at the genius over there. He`s calling the telephone repair man because the telephones don`t work!

~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~

NMN: Okay, until next time,,,


	8. End ofa Battle,Family Reunion,Good Sleep

NMN; Hello and welcome to the next chapter of That`s My Life. The match between Tyson and Ren will finally end. Who will win? Read to find out! Enjoy!

And for those of you who don`t know, kamekazze means `suicide mission`. So try to imagine what Tyson`s doing.

(Remember this is in BeyBlade 2002/Season 2)

~~~^^^CHAPTER 8^^^~~~

``DRAGOON! KAMEKAZZE ATTACK!`` Tyson yelled as loud as he could. 

``Tyson, what are you doing?!`` Kenny screamed, scared at what might happen.

In the lowest whisper possible, ``I`m doing what it takes to win.``

Dragoon began to glow so brightly that it covered everyone and everything in the area. All that could be heard was a ringing in everyone`s ears. It was the biggest sonic boom in history. For a moment, Tyson felt like time had stopped. He looked up at his bit-beast, his best friend. It was like nothing was happening. Tyson had done this before. In Russia, the beybattle with Ozuma, he talked to Dragoon. 

``Tyson, are you willing to do this?`` Dragoon asked with his over powering voice.

``Dragoon! This is the only way I can win. If I can`t beat Ren to show him I`m better than what he thinks, I may as well make it a draw to show we`re at least equals.`` Tyson explained to his friend. 

``I know your brother doesn`t see much of you, Tyson. But you really think this will solve the issue between you 2? Sacrificing your beyblade, me and yourself?``

``How else could I explain it to him? I`m sorry Dragoon, but this is what I choose to do and what I`m willing to do to win.``

``I respect your decision, Tyson. No matter what happens, I`ll always be with you.``

``Thanks, buddy. Let`s win this match!``

Time began to move again and the blast of the attack had settled. The smoke was still floating around and it was still slightly unclear. Hilary opened her eyes and looked around. The boom must`ve been pretty strong. It knocked everyone to the ground. But they were all conscious and seemed to be okay. She snapped out of her thoughts, stood up and ran over to the battlefield. When she got there, she saw Tyson on one knee trying to stop from falling over. It looked like he was in serious pain and only one of his eyes was barely open. Tyson was struggling and Hilary could see it, plain and simple.

``Tyson!`` Hilary exclaimed running up to his side. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders to help him balance himself. 

``Dragoon,,, where`s Dragoon?`` Tyson stuttered as he tried to stand up, but he failed when he winced from the pain.

``Tyson. Don`t move! You`re hurt.`` Hilary commanded. Suddenly, a loud roar sounded. It was a familiar roar to the 2. They both looked forward, only to find Dragoon on the ground and in a lot of pain. 

``Dragoon!`` Tyson yelled to his bit-beast. But soon after, the dust from the battle had cleared up. When they could all see again, they found something they didn`t expect. 

The fellow Blade Breakers, Grandpa and Mr. D joined up with Hilary and Tyson. They were just as shocked as the other two were. Before them was the winner of the beybattle. It was,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, Ren. Metal Driger had some how sustained the attack and was still standing. The beyblade spun like there was no tomorrow, and Metal Driger looked just as powerful as when the match begun. Unfortunately, Tyson`s beyblade, had stopped spinning and Dragoon was returning to the blade. 

This was a total disbelief to everyone except Ren. The grey beyblade was on the ground, almost as if it was dead. 

``No. NO! DRAGOON!`` Tyson screamed at the top of his lungs. No one pissed him off as much as Ren did. Tyson had a jolt of energy surge through him. He found the strength he needed. He stood up and walked over to his beyblade. It was more like limping, really. Tyson fell onto his knees and picked up his beyblade, expecting to see an empty bit-chip. But when his tear filled eyes saw the blade, Dragoon was still there. But why? Why was Dragoon still in the beyblade? Wasn`t Ren going to take him? 

``Surprised? I wouldn`t be.`` Ren spoke up, snapping Tyson out of his trance. 

``Ren,,, You didn`t take Dragoon.`` Tyson said, utter shock in his voice. Everyone, but Ren, was just as surprised as Tyson was. 

``It`s wasn`t your bit-beast I was after Tyson. But I now know everything wasn`t your fault.``

``What?!`` Max shouted.

``You mean, you now believe what Tyson said? Why?`` Ray asked.

``Because, anyone who was that determined to win couldn`t have been the one to blame. Since Tyson was so resolute to prove he wasn`t the one to hold responsible for what happened, I can believe him.``

``But why now? Why not earlier?`` Tyson asked, still very pitched. Ren called back his beyblade and walked over to Tyson, kneeling in front of him. Ren looked at him in the eye, but his look wasn`t as cold as it was before. It was full of hope and sincerity.

``I challenged you to see how far you would go to prove your innocence. You reached you lengths Tyson, and I can`t accuse you for that.``

``Hehe, I get it. You were just testing him!`` Kai stated.

``Yup!``

``Finally!`` Grandpa interluded. ``An age old sibling rivalry, finally over!``

``Hehe`` Tyson giggled to himself as he tried to stand up again. But his leg was still out of it from the battle, so he collapsed to the ground. Ren caught him and helped him up.

``Thanks.``

``No problem.``

``Awe! Now that is what brothers should be like!`` Hilary stated. She ran over to help Ren carry Tyson back to the dojo. Tyson was going to get a good night`s sleep.

~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~

When they arrived at the dojo, Max was the first to enter. When he slid the door open, he found a surprise guest in the training room.

``Whoa! Guys, get in here!`` Max yelled. Everyone ran in to see what Max was yelling about. Ren and Tyson were the last ones in.

``What is it, Max?`` Kenny asked.

``Hey, Mr. Granger!`` Ray said with an upbeat tune in it.

``What?!`` Tyson shouted as he let go of his brother and through his friends. As he stood in front of his friends, he stared at the one person he hadn`t heard from in almost 2 years,,, his dad.

``DAD!`` Tyson tried to run up to his father, but almost fell over every time he took a step. But he made it, nonetheless. He jumped into his dad`s arms and hugged him tightly. It was the perfect Father/son moment you could imagine.

``Aw man, dad, I missed ya SO much.`` Tyson almost screamed when he said what he did.

``I missed you too Tyson. Ren, get over here.`` Mr. Granger`s voice was just as Tyson remembered it. It brought back such wonderful memories. ``You too, dad.`` Grandpa and Ren walked over to the already hugging family members. It was one giant group hug. Tyson`s teammates and Mr. D watched with happiness that the family was reunited. Well, almost. They were still missing the woman of the family. But Tyson knew in his mind that his mom was with them. Not physically, but spiritually. 

``But, what are you doing here?`` Tyson asked curiously, realizing his grip on his dad.

``Well, I was already on my way to visit you. I just wanted to say hi. After all it has been a while. Plus, you wouldn`t believe how fast Kenny`s e-mail got to my laptop. He sent it while I was on the train!``

``Chief?`` Tyson was confused. He turned around to look at his friend who was being stared at by everyone. It was an unnerving feeling. He blushed deeply.

``Well, it was after you and Ren had ran out of the dojo. I sent an e-mail to your dad explaining what was going on.`` Kenny explained. ``It was a family issue. I thought deserved to be here. Then he wrote back that he was already on his way.`` Tyson looked back at his dad to see if he was telling the truth.

``It`s true.`` Mr. Granger said as a smile went over his face.

``Whoa! The Internet getting fast these days!`` Ray exclaimed.

``And who is this young lady?`` Mr. Granger asked.

``Oh, me? I`m Hilary! It`s a pleasure to meet you, sir.`` Hilary introduced herself like she always did. She bowed her head and gave her intro.

After the small greetings, everyone decided it was very late and they should get some sleep while it was still dark. Mr. Dickenson said his good-byes and left the house. It was around 4:30 am. Everyone slept in the training room except for Tyson, Mr. Granger and Grandpa. They had a room to themselves. 

When Tyson was in bed, he couldn`t fall asleep. The day had been way to exciting. Well, who wouldn`t be after having an amazing beybattle and having a family reunion. But at the same time, he was sleepy. It was probably because of the match. It tired him out. Hilary fixed up his leg and other small injuries before they all went to bed. Tyson raised his hand to his face where the cut was. It was from earlier that day, at the mall with Hilary. She helped Tyson whenever he was hurt. He gave her less credit than she deserved.

`I`ve gotta make it up to her.`` Tyson thought to himself. 

At that point Tyson became very tired. He was about to close his eyes and go to sleep, but then the door slid open. It took a while to open and close it. The person didn`t want to wake anyone up. They slowly walked into the room as quietly as possible. Tyson couldn`t take it anymore. He sat up from the bed and switched on his lamp. It was Hilary.

``Hilary?`` Tyson whispered. ``What are you doing in here?`` 

``I couldn`t sleep. Could I,,, possibly,,, that is,,, sleep with you?`` She asked as she sounded nervous. Tyson grew red in his face. He could have been considered a tomato with that face.

``Not like that, you pervert!`` Hilary yelled/whispered. Tyson`s blush dimmed down. He nodded his head and made room for Hilary. She crawled into the bed and get as comfortable as possible. How could you be comfy in a single sized bed and when there is another person in it? 

For a while, neither of them could sleep. But as each minute passed, they both slid a bit closer to the other. Blushes were on both of their faces. They eventually couldn`t take it anymore. They flipped onto the other side and they were facing each other. Hilary laid her head on Tyson`s chest and Tyson wrapped his arms around her back. They were the cutest thing you`d ever see.

``Tyson?`` Hilary asked quietly.

``What is it?``

`` I`m sorry.`` Tyson was very confused.

``What for?``

``For all the times we argued and I insulted your blading skills. I never knew it would`ve hurt you so much.``

``Don`t worry about it.`` Tyson put a hand under Hilary`s chin to make her look at him. ``It was kinda fun arguing with you.`` Hilary was now confused. Tyson lowered his head and softly kissed her forehead. ``But this is even more fun.`` Hilary finally understood. She raised her head and kissed Tyson on the lips just as passionately as their first kiss. They soon fell asleep in each others arms.

~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~

NMN: OW! MY HAND! I typed this chapter, non-stop, for 4 hours! I REALLY hope you guys like it. And now for the quote of the chapter!

~~~^^^Boy Meets World^^^~~~

Cory: I`m gonna go up to Topanga and ask her straight out.

Shawn: Okay! *Topanga enters*

Cory: Hi Topanga!

Topanga: Hi!

Cory: She wants me back.

~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~

NMN: Okay, until next time,,,


	9. Where Is The Love?

NMN: Hello and welcome to the next chapter of That`s My Life. 

A not to everyone who reads my fics: the updating of the chapters will take a lot longer because I`m getting a lot of home work at school. So there will be about a 3-5 day delay of updates. Sorry for the inconvenience. 

The world champ: it has to be Tyson and Hilary! They`re my favorite couple, and the fic is based on their relationship. I can`t change that now! Sorry, but this is my fic and what I say, goes.

NMN: If I can`t have a good Valentine`s Day, then I`ll write love stuff. Enjoy the chapter everyone! ^_^

``speaking``

`thought`

***action***

(author`s note)

~~~^^^CHAPTER 9^^^~~~

Over the past week, things began to gradually return to normal. Ren left and said he`d pursue his career as a researcher. Mr. Granger left a few days after, which was about 3 days ago. Ren was gone and no enemy or threat was presented. But their was still something bothering the team: the fact that Tyson and Hilary still hadn`t said they loved each other. Yes, it`s true they did kiss and shared a bed for one night, but no one ever said anything about loving the other. Everyone knew the love excited. Both, Tyson and Hilary wanted to say it to each other, but nothing was said, by anyone. The week was actually pretty quiet. No evil bladers, no tournament, there wasn`t even much training going on. The only one that seemed to be training at least once a day was Kai. Everyone pretty much kept there distance for a while. After all, everyone needs some time to themselves every now and then.

It was now 2 days until Graduation Night. Who would`ve thought Tyson would have ever graduated? Taking into account all the school he`s missed since becoming a professional beyblader. But it was coming up and Tyson had already asked Hilary to go with him. Of course, she accepted. They had been friends for a long time and now was a chance to get closer. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning, Hilary was the first to wake up. She rubbed her eyes and yawned at her exhausted ness. It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to her surroundings. Hilary took a glance around the room. It was the same room that everyone slept in: the training room. The room was brightly lit by the sunlight coming through the window. It was a beautiful day! Everyone was still asleep. Tyson had begun to sleep in the training room again. Before Ren`s encounter, he had been in his room for a while. But after the little episode, he began to sleep with the team again. And eventually, he`s old routine of sleeping in returned.

Hilary quietly crawled over to Tyson and would`ve laughed at Tyson`s face if she didn`t think he was so cute. She placed one of her hands on Tyson shoulder and gently, but firmly shook him. 

``Tyson? You awake?`` Hilary asked no louder than a whisper. Of course, Tyson just stirred while mumbling something along the lines of ``five more minutes.``, and continued to sleep. Hilary giggled at his laziness. Tyson would always make her smile. Hilary looked at Tyson one last time before getting out of the room to get changed. 

`Well, if Grandpa`s not gonna make breakfast, than I guess I will.` Hilary thought as she emerged from the bathroom, fully clothed in her normal attire. She entered the kitchen, still wondering what to make for breakfast. 

`It has to be something that`ll wake, even Tyson up.` Hilary thought to herself. She looked in the fridge and in the pantry. She found pancake mix in the pantry and bacon & eggs in the fridge. 

`That oughta do the trick!` Hilary thought as she began to make the meal. 

After a few minutes, the food`s aroma flowed through the dojo filling every room with the delicious scent. And everyone knows what happens when Tyson smells food. Tyson`s eyes shot open and yelled at the top of his lungs, ``FOOOOOOOOOOOOD!`` Everyone around him woke with a start , but by the time they actually got out of their beds, Tyson was well on his way towards the kitchen. He dashed into the room and sat his butt in one of the chairs, sitting with fork and knife at hand. 

``Hil, the food smells great!`` Tyson commented, which was way out of his character. 

``Hey, thanks!`` Hilary`s face lit with happiness at the compliment. But of course, Tyson`s normal arguing personality soon returned. 

``Considering it`s you who`s cooking.`` Hilary was pissed beyond belief. Yet another heated argument had arised, and things were truly back to normal. The rest of the team entered the room, changed and ready for the day, only to find the two still fighting.

``Tyson, if you keep on insulting me, you won`t get breakfast, lunch or dinner for a month!`` Hilary won the fight,,, this time. Tyson pouted and crossed his arms in defeat. 

``That`s better.`` Ray said as he sat across from Tyson.

``Yeah. Your fighting makes me lose my appetite.`` Max joked, sitting down as well. Kai and Kenny soon joined them at the table, just as Hilary placed the food in front of them. Tyson swallowed his down within seconds. No one had even taken a bite yet and he was finished. But they were really grossed out when Tyson belched for 5 seconds. 

``Dude, that was plain disgusting.`` Ray commented.

``People can beat Tyson in a beybattle. But when it comes to burping, he`s the champ.`` Kai stated, completely out of character. Kai shoved his plate of untouched food towards Tyson and he ate it just as fast as he did the other plate.

``Hey! What was that supposed to mean?!`` Tyson cried, finally realizing what Kai had said. ``And Hilary?`` Hilary expected Tyson to say something mean and degrading to her, she expression changed after what Tyson said.

``Could I talk to you?`` Tyson stared at Hilary, his face stern and serious. If he went to a psychologist, he`d be diagnosed with schizophrenia. His personality changed as fast as his eating time. 

``Sure.`` Hilary finished eating her food first. Soon after, she and Tyson left the dojo and went to the park: the place where they had their first kiss together.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When they arrived, Tyson sat down on the swing he did the last time they were there. Hilary sat on the swing beside him and stared at the horizon before them. Hilary began wonder what Tyson wanted to talk to her about. 

``Hilary, what do you think of me as?`` Tyson asked out of the blue.

``Huh? What do you mean? Like a friend or something?`` Hilary asked, confusion in her voice.

``Yeah. What do you consider me as?`` Hilary paused for a little to think about that. She gently started to swing back and forth, feet skimming the ground and making dust rise. Was this her chance to tell him? To tell him that she considered him the one person she loved? Well, Hilary took everything into consideration. The setting, the mood, everything around them. 

`No, not now. It`s not the right time. I can`t tell him. What if he only kissed me and bought that dress to make me happy? And maybe he only let me sleep with him because he thought I was scared` Hilary began to have second thoughts on how she felt for Tyson. She wasn`t questioning her love for him, that was true beyond all reason. It was his love for her she doubted.

``Tyson, why are you asking me this?`` Hilary asked, her voice sounding a bit scared and depressed. Tyson didn`t look at her, his expression didn`t even respond to her question. It was like he expected her to ask that prŽcis question.

``I,,, I need to know if I can tell you or not.`` Tyson told her. His hair shadowed over his eyes, hiding his gaze from Hilary. 

``Tell me what?``

``I can`t say it! I mean, I`ve said it in my head a million times. It was so easy, but I can`t say it now.`` Tyson yelled at Hilary. He looked at Hilary as if he was on the break of crying, but at the same time, strong and willful. Tyson`s voice was self-explanatory. 

``Tyson just tell me!`` Hilary commanded, but not in her usual annoyed tone.

``I can`t.`` Tyson said, his voice going dull and lifeless. 

Tyson stood from his swing seat and turned to face Hilary. All of a sudden, he gripped Hilary`s wrist and pulled her up so that she was standing as well. But before any of the actions could register in Hilary`s mind, Tyson leaned his head towards Hilary, mere centimeters apart. Tyson hesitated for a moment, but finally closed gap and pushed his lips to Hilary`s. Hilary was in a state of shock. She would`ve melted and collapsed if Tyson's arms weren`t around Hilary`s waist. She reluctantly put an arm around Tyson`s neck. Tyson responded by pulling her closer towards him. Tyson wished for nothing else to stay with Hilary in his arms forever. 

It was then that Hilary pushed away, panting slightly. Hilary collapsed back onto her swing. She looked up at Tyson, wide-eyed and afraid.

``Hilary?`` Tyson`s voice had become to shocked from the strong, commanding tone he had only moments ago.

``Don`t!``Hilary yelled.

``Don`t what?``

``Don`t do this because you pity me!`` The tears began to freely fall down her face again. Hilary shut them sealed tight, trying not to show Tyson her crying. 

``Hilary, you don`t get,,,`` Tyson`s statement was incomplete. Before he could finish, Hilary had already began to run out of the park, not to Tyson`s house, but to her own home.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tyson returned to his home, a broken-hearted boy. Everyone saw Tyson`s expression. It wasn`t pretty. It was dead silent. They all knew better not to get on Tyson`s bad side when he pissed off or down in the dumps. Tyson didn`t say anything when he got into the room. He just walked briskly through and out the door on the other side of the quarter. Tyson walked out to the small pool in the yard and sat on one of the rocks. He stared at his reflection for a bit before punching the water with his hand. Tyson didn`t want to see the mess he was looking at. 

Tyson felt like pure shit. He opened his heart to Hilary, and she threw it into the dirt. Whoever said the truth was always the best thing. 

`Great! Just great. Hilary and me had a great friendship and all thanks to me, that`s ruined.` Tyson thought as he turned his back to the pond of water. Tyson sat quietly by himself for the rest of the day. At some points, he was wondering whether or not to call Hilary. It felt empty and dull without her around. 

Near sunset, Tyson had a thought. He still had a chance to show Hilary how much he really loved her: the graduation. Hilary never said their going together was off. Tyson had one day get ready. And he had the perfect thing in mind to show it. Tyson rushed out of the dojo, leaving his friends curious as to where he was going.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day, Hilary was still in bed at 10:00 am. She had stayed up late the past night. She had been thinking a large amount on the kiss. It seemed as if it was so much deeper than their first. Like Tyson had something to prove with the action. Hilary didn`t fall asleep until 1:00 am, so you could understand her sleeping in. 

Hilary soon awoke to the sounds of a door closing and being locked. Her mom was off to work. Hilary wanted to stay in that bed and just ignore everything around her and everything that happened. But her normal routine caught up with her. Hilary slowly got out of the bed and stretched to get herself fully awake. She took a quick shower, got changed and went to eat some food. 

As Hilary began to make her breakfast, or brunch, the smell reminded her of the other day when she made breakfast for the guys. She blushed when she thought of Tyson. 

That`s when it hit her. She hadn`t called off the graduation date with Tyson. But Hilary wasn`t discouraged about this, she was actually very happy. It was another chance. She`d get the truth out of Tyson, even if she had to beat it out of him. Of course, she did that all the time, so it was nothing new.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After a full day of the two running around and getting ready for the graduation, they were both finally ready. Physically, but mentally, well that`s another story. Tyson was still worried about Hilary rejecting him, and Hilary was concerned if Tyson did those things only to make her happy.

Hilary was sitting on the staircase, waiting for Tyson. Luckily, Tyson called Hilary earlier to remind them about the graduation. Hilary placed an elbow to her knee and her head on her hand. She thought long and hard about how to tell if he meant that kiss, or if it was out of pity. Hilary wished it wasn`t because of the sympathy. 

At the moment, a knock at the door arose. Hilary snapped out of her thoughts and ran to open the door. She undid the lock and opened it far enough so that someone could walk through. There was Tyson, all spic and span. He looked so handsome, mature and well did. She would`ve fainted at Tyson change from the immature, stupid guy she knew so well. 

Tyson stared at Hilary for the longest time. She was beautiful! The dress he`d bought for her at the mall looked so elegant and made her look majestic. Hilary didn`t put on a lot of make-up. It wasn`t her style. According to her, make-up hides who we really are just to make people like them. All she had was some lip-gloss and a bit of blush. It was going to hide all the blushing that would occur. 

``Um, I,,, Oh,,blah.`` Tyson`s mouth had melted and he couldn`t form the words. Hilary giggled and smiled at Tyson`s weird speaking. She knew it was because of how she looked.

``Nice to see you too. I never knew you could make a tuxedo look good.`` Hilary said, humor still in her voice. ``You ready to go?``

``Yeah, but I suggest something. Could you bring some loose clothes?`` Hilary became curious and the humor was lost.

``Why?`` she asked bluntly.

``We got some dancing to do.`` 

Hilary saw Tyson`s expression. It was so much happier than normal. Was he actually glad to be going with her?

Hilary ran up the stairs and into her room to get some clothes. As she came back down, she saw Tyson looking at the note she left for her mom.

``Come on, Tyson. Let`s go.`` Hilary pulled Tyson away from the note and shut the door behind her. 

~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~ 

NMN: Whoa! Hilary`s got some issues. CAN`T SHE SEE TYSON LIKES HER?!?! Dumb girl I tell you. Hope you liked the stupidness. Please review! And now for the quote of the chapter.

~~~^^^BeyBlade^^^~~~

Tyson: *sarcastic* Oh princess, please! I humbly ask how I may serve you today, oh great goddess.

(Minutes later)

Tyson: Aw man! I can`t believe this! The number one beyblader in the world reduced to being a janitor. *sighs* I bet the tournament`s half over by now.

Hilary: Did anyone say take a break?

Tyson: Yeah, yeah. *mops the floor* How`s this? Is it good enough for the wicked witch of the eighth grade? 

~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~

NMN: Hehehehe! What a dumb ass! Okay, until next time,,,


	10. Moon Light Rose

NMN: Hello and welcome to the next chapter of That`s My Life. NO, TYSON AND HILARY WILL NOT BE GOING BACK TO BEING JUST FRIENDS! You`ll just have to read to find out what happens.

G-REVOLUTION IS DOING A SNEAK PREVIEW ON YTV! On Friday, March 26, 2004, 6-7 pm, they will show 2 episodes. So tune in!

**_Disclaimer_**: I don`t own BeyBlade or any **_song_** used in this fic. But I do own this plot line. Also, I had to make up Hilary and Kenny`s last names. 

ENJOY!

~~~^^^CHAPTER 10^^^~~~

Tyson and Hilary walked in silence for most of the trek to the graduation. As far as Hilary was concerned, she had nothing to say. Nothing Tyson said was going to change her mind. Hilary now thought that her relation with Tyson wouldn`t go any farther than a simple friendship.

``Hilary, why do you think I pity you?`` Tyson asked, shocking Hilary as the silence was broken. She waited a moment before she answered.

``Because you only did those things for me to make me happy. You bought this dress because I didn`t have the money! You let me sleep with you probably because you thought I was scared! And,,,`` Hilary struggled to say the last of her rant. ``And,,, you kissed me because you,,, you wanted to make me happy,,, even though you probably don`t really like me,,, that way.`` I single tear rolled down Hilary`s cheek as she recalled the memories. Tyson grabbed Hilary`s arm and forced her to look at him.

``That`s just ludicrous!`` Tyson yelled at her. Hilary`s shocked and tear filled eyes locked with Tyson`s eyes that were just as shocked. They stared at each other, not breaking the eye contact.

Tyson soon realized what he said and let go of Hilary`s arm. He turned back to the road and began to walk again. Hilary snapped back to reality and ran to catch up with him. They didn`t talk again until they arrived at the hall.

***************************************************************

``Tyson! Hilary! You guys finally showed!`` Max shouted as his friends entered the room. 

The banquet hall was beautiful! It was the ceiling was decorated like the night sky and stars were hanging everywhere. Couples were dancing to the music being played by the DJ and others were sitting at an assigned table. Most of the guys were wearing either black or white tuxedos. There were many different assortments of dresses for the girls. Blue, white, black, and silver seemed to be the main colors. There were reds and pinks here and there. But blue, white, black and silver were the most popular. All the outfits and the decorating made it look like a ball. Maybe even a Cinderella story.

Max came over to the two, the rest of the team members soon after. The guys all dressed the same. A slick black tuxedo and they were all well prompt. Kai even washed of his blue face-paint for the occasion. Kenny looked so adorable in a tuxedo. But he looked very similar to a penguin. Max looked very sophisticated and well brought. 

``Hey guys. Sorry we took so long.`` Hilary apologized. 

``Hey!`` Came a voice from behind the group of friends. Ray walked up to his friends, arm-in-arm with his date.

``Mariah, Ray! When did you guys get here?`` Kenny asked out of excitement. 

Ray was differently dressed from the others. He wore a white tuxedo instead of black, his headband was pure white and his hair was braided instead of in its usual hair wrap. Mariah was just as elegantly dressed. She wore a silver dress that had Chinese style clasps holding together the high collar. It was short sleeved and the dress fell to her ankles. She had slip on black shoes and Chinese chopsticks held up her hair.

``Oh, we just got here a little while before you guys showed. You guys are lucky. We never got a graduation back home.`` Mariah stated. 

``Huh? Why?`` Tyson questioned.

``We don`t get schooling like you guys do here. We spent most of our time training, and normally, our mentors would teach us.`` Ray answered. 

This was such an exciting experience for Tyson, Hilary and Kenny. All their friends were there so celebrate their graduation. No one could`ve asked for better friends. The talking between the group continued for a while longer. 

Soon, the principal of the school told everyone to take their seat in their assigned table. The team got a table so they could all sit together. 

``Hello and welcome to the class graduation of 2003-2004. The school is very honored to have so many students so well educated graduate from this level. Next year, you all will be attending a higher level of learning and we wish you luck. I will now call up the students and hand them their awards. First, Derek Adams.`` the principal continued through the names, handing each child their elementary school diploma. 

``Tyson Granger.`` Tyson received an enormous applause from his fellow classmates. Probably because he was the world`s best beyblader. Tyson rose from his seat and walked up to get his award. But unlike usual, he didn`t say so many `thank you`s` and `yes, I am the best`. He just simply accepted his certificate and returned to his seat.

Hilary was worried at Tyson`s action. 

`That was out of character. Tyson is always such a gloater.` Hilary thought to herself. 

``Kenny McGuire.`` Hilary barely heard her friend being called up. But the rest of her friends all clapped and cheered loudly. 

``Hilary Talbit.`` Hilary was brought back to reality when her name was called. She, just like her peers, rose to get her diploma and returned to seating. During her receiving the certificate, her classmates were clapping for her just as loudly as they did for Tyson and Kenny. It was probably because she was a part of the team.

``That is the end of the diplomas, but we also have honor roll and special awards.`` The whole room groaned, making a very large moaning sound.

``Don`t worry, after that, we`ll get to the dancing.`` he added quickly.

``Susan Baker

Andrew DeCarlo (Tyson`s friend from the 1st season)

Laura Haris 

Michael Jones

T.J. Lawrence

Kenny McGuire,,,`` everyone cheered loudly as Kenny walked back onto the stage. It was no surprise that he was on honor roll.

``Christina Paulson

Rebecca Quatre

David Rennadles

Hilary Talbit,,,`` just as for Kenny, Hilary was once again cheered on by her friends.

``Jordan Veredz

and Rachael Zucarro.

Please applaud them for they outstanding achievement.`` everyone obeyed and clapped for their high achieving peers.

``But before the Graduation dance beings, we`d like to acknowledge this year`s Class President, Hilary Talbit.`` Hilary remembered that she was the class prez, but she hadn`t done a lot of her duties since she joined the Blade Breakers. She walked up to the principal, shook has hand and was awarded a medal for her Presidential Post. Hilary was honored. She even got a standing ovation.

Hilary looked over the room and found her friends cheering and clapping louder than anyone. Tyson was probably the noisiest. You could hear him saying, ÔYeah! You guys rule!` Hilary just overlooked it and walked back to her seat with Kenny.

``Now, let the dance begin!`` the principal announced. Everyone yelled and started asking others to dance. 

The music began and couples were already out on the dance floor. The first song played was Crazy In Love by Beyonce. Ray geniually asked Mariah to dance, offering a hand at the question. Mariah accepted and grasped his hand as her response. Smiling with delight, Ray escorted Mariah to the floor and they both began to dance to the music. For people who came from such an isolated society, they both seemed to know a great deal about life outside their hometown. Dancing was one of them. They looked as if they`d been dancing together to this kind of music for years. It was strange, but they looked like they were enjoying their time. Other invited guests were dancing as well. Some people, Tyson, Hilary and Kenny had never seen before.

``They were probably invited like we did for these guys.`` Kenny declared. He turned his head to note their friends, only to find Max and Kai gone. 

``Max`s over there, Chief.`` Tyson spoke, pointing over on the other side of the room. Max was sweet-talking a girl and trying to ask her to dance or go out, or something. They couldn`t quite tell. Whatever he said, it must`ve worked, because the girl soon took his hand in hers and she ran onto the floor, practically dragging Max behind her. Max knew his way with girls. They, too, began to dance to the music. Kai had disappeared somewhere. He wasn`t in sight of anyone.

Tyson stared at his friends on the dance floor, envy filling him and wishing that he could be dancing with Hilary like they were with their partners. Nothing would`ve been better at that moment. 

*************************************************************

The night drew on and just about everyone was out on the dance floor. Everyone, except for Tyson and Hilary. They had kept their distance from each other the whole night. Tyson ached to be near her. And the feeling was mutual. Hilary wanted to be with Tyson. But the thought of him gave her both feelings of heartbreak and longing. At one point, Tyson couldn`t take it anymore. 

``Hilary, could I talk to you?`` Tyson asked as he approached Hilary. Now was when he would say what he had to. Hilary was confused by Tyson`s action and question. She knew that whenever he spoke with such seriousness and determination, he was going to go through with what he had to say. So she knew not to interrupt him when he was going to talk,,, unless it was necessary. Hilary nodded her head and followed Tyson outside towards the courtyard. The music seemed to diminish as they walked away from the room of dancing couples. 

The sight was wondrous. The courtyard glistened with beauty. In the centre was a giant water fountain made of marble, the water shimmering as it fell over the sides of various bowls throughout the fountain. Around them were different types of trees and bushes, giving it a feel of magic and mystery. The ground went from marble to grassy scenery as the two walked towards the fountain. Hilary sat on the ridge of the fountain and stared at her reflection. Fish flooded the water, as well as different kinds of coins. Her reflection was wavy because of the ripples coming from the water pouring over the sides. Hilary suddenly remembered when she and Tyson were at the mall and she sat near the fountain and stared at it just as she was currently doing. It was the same day that Tyson bought her the dress and had been so kind to her. Of course, Hilary still thought it was out of pity. But something about his actions spoke more than just a generous offering.

Hilary jumped when Tyson sat down beside her. He looked down at the water just as she did. But Hilary didn`t acknowledge his presence. She just continued to stare on at the water. 

``I`m glad you decided to wear the dress.`` Tyson spoke, making Hilary jump again.

``Well, you bought for the occasion, didn`t you?`` Hilary stated strictly. Tyson smiled at the response. The viper returned.

``Tyson, are we still friends? I mean, even though we had that little fight the other day.`` Hilary asked. Okay, that was pretty direct.

``Yeah.`` Tyson replied. ``At least,,, until now.`` he gave up subtlety.

``Huh? What,,, what do you mean?`` Hilary stuttered. Her eyes began to fill with tears again. Tyson lifted his head to look at Hilary. She face seemed to glow in full moon`s reflection in the water. Tyson raised a hand and brushed a tear that fell down her cheek. He knew what she was thinking. 

**************************************************************

On the inside of the doors, eyes watched the two as they talked.

``What`s happening?`` Kenny asked, trying to get around the rest of the guys.

``It looks like Tyson`s sweet talking her.`` Ray stated.

``Guys, come one! We`re invading their privacy. You`re all such ass-holes.`` Kai spoke up from behind them all.

``Oh, get off it. We`re just curious.`` Max said.

`` Guys, I agree with Kai.`` Mariah declared, appearing from behind Kai. ``I mean, how would you like it if someone was peering on you while you were trying to get along with someone?`` Her words didn`t sink in. They didn`t move. Mariah got frustrated. A vain even appeared out of her temple. She walked up to Ray and grabbed him by the ear. 

``OOWWWW! MARIAH!`` Ray whinned as Mariah dragged him off. Max, Kenny and Kai all followed, not wanting to get the same ear pinch.

***************************************************************

Tyson reached into his pocket and grabbed a rectangular box. It was bright red and was about 12cm x 5cm x 3cm (l x w x h). Tyson held it out for a second, starring at it. 

``What`s that?`` Hilary asked, tears still glimmering in her eyes. 

Tyson responded by placing the box on her lap and turned to look up at the moon. Hilary was very confused. She slowly lifted the lid open and found a beautiful white rose. But the thing was that each and every single petal was outlined in gold. It was the actual color, dyed into the petal. Hilary`s tears ran freely down her face. 

``It`s called the Moonlight Rose. It`s outlined in gold and is white to represent the moon. It`s also said, that if the receiver loves the giver of the rose as much as they do, the rose will blossom. That rose, Hilary, was once a bulb. But it didn`t start to blossom until I realized how much,,,`` Tyson was speaking clearly until that point. It was the hardest thing he`d ever had to say.

``Until you realized what?`` Hilary asked.

Tyson took a deep breath. ``Until I realized,,, how much I,,, I,,, I love you.`` Tyson hug his head. ``When that happened, it grew and I knew you loved me then. So that`s why, I tried so hard to make you understand how I felt for you.``

Hilary almost collapsed, she was so shocked. She hugged the rose close to her heart and shut her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks again.

``Thank you.`` Hilary mustered. Tyson looked up at her and saw her face, shining with a glamorous smile and staring down at the rose. Hilary placed it back in the box, resealed it with the lid and laid it beside her. Hilary sat silently for a moment. Tyson saw it as a sign of rejection. His face dulled to a pale color and his eyes grew wide. He lowered his head once again, shielding his eyes. Only a single tear fell. He quickly wiped it away and regained his strong determined expression. Tyson stood up and prepared to walk back into the hall.

Just as Tyson reached the marble flooring, Hilary yelled back at him.

``Tyson, wait!`` she screamed, desperation visible in her voice. Tyson turned to look at her. But by the time his head was turned, Hilary was already running up to him. Tyson blinked a few times, trying to register what Hilary was doing. Hilary ran up to Tyson, grabbed him by the collar of his tuxedo and pressed her lips against his. Tyson almost collapsed at it`s intensity. He soon relaxed and wrapped his arms around Hilary`s waist and Hilary moved her hands around his neck. They didn`t break the kiss for a few minutes.

Once they separated to breath, Hilary smiled at Tyson in way he`d never seen before. A new desire and passion in flared in her face. Tyson grinned at the expression. 

``I`m sorry I didn`t tell you sooner.`` Tyson confessed.

``I`m sorry I didn`t understand you earlier.`` Hilary apologized.

``Well,,,`` Hilary expected another apology. But was surprised at what he said. ``it`s about time you said sorry.`` Tyson laughed at his comment. Hilary jokingly punched his shoulder. 

``Hey!`` Hilary and Tyson laughed together for a little while longer. But they soon stopped and Tyson used his hand and placed it under Hilary`s chin. He drew her closer and brought her into another deep and passionate kiss.

**************************************************************

``I can`t believe we missed it!`` Max exclaimed, after being told Tyson and Hilary we together.

``Must`ve been smooch smack down.`` Kai joked.

``Shut up!`` Tyson yelled.``Oh, Hilary. You may want to get changed into the spare clothes.`` Tyson suggested.

``Why?`` Hilary asked.

``You`ll see. `` Tyson walked back over to their table, grabbed the bag that held his clothes and went off to get changed. Hilary shrugged it off and went to get changed herself.

After a few minutes, Hilary emerged from the washroom, dressed in skintight black t-shirt, big black baggy pants and black runners to match. Her hair was put back in a simple clip. A few strands fell onto her face, accented her smooth facial features.

``Where`s Tyson?`` she asked, wondering where her date for the night went. 

``He`s over there, Hilary.`` Mariah came over to help Hilary. The guys were all talking around the front door of the hall. Tyson was already dressed. He wore a black t-shirt over a visible long sleeve white shirt. He had his usual red, white and blue hat, gray jeans and his runners. 

`Tyson looks so adorable.` Hilary thought to herself as she walked over to the guys, Mariah by her side.

``Hey, Hilary. Let`s go.`` Tyson said as she approached. 

``Where are we going?`` Hilary asked. But her voice was so energetic, too happy for it be a demand.

``You`ll see.`` Tyson and Hilary began walking out of distance of the hall. They waved good night to their friends and continued on their way, Hilary grasping Tyson`s hand in hers.

**********************************************************

After a bunch of guesses from Hilary, Tyson finally got her to the place. 

``Okay, Hilary. Shut your eyes.`` Tyson commanded. Hilary did as she was told and closed her eyes and placed her hands over her face, giggling at what Tyson was doing. Tyson slowly led her to the center of the area. He left her, but only for a moment. Hilary peered through her hands to see what was going on.

``No peeking.`` Tyson said. Hilary shut her eyes tight again. Tyson gently grabbed her wrists and eased her onto one of the bars, helping her step onto each and every one. The bars were cold. Hilary could feel the coldness coming through her clothes. 

After a few struggles of getting up the bars, Tyson eased Hilary`s hands away. Her eyes remained closed until Tyson allowed her to open them.

``Okay, now.`` Tyson said so quietly; it was as if he whispered. Hilary adjusted to her surroundings and realized where they were. They were on the jungle gym, where they first spent their time together and where they first met. She almost lost her balance because of the height change, but Tyson held her steady. 

Hilary was so happy. It brought back so many memories. But as Hilary looked below her, she found a large mirror. It a full length mirror and lay flat on the ground. Hilary was officially confused. Tyson saw her confusion and almost laughed. 

``Tyson, I`m glad you brought me here. Remember when we were kids and I almost buried you completely in sand? Your head was only thing not covered.`` Hilary brought memory rushing back to Tyson. He remembered. He laughed at the thought.

``Yeah, I fell asleep. And I didn`t wake up until my grandpa woke me up at about sunrise. And if memory serves right, you were asleep on top of the pile I was under. `` 

Hilary was a little embarrassed about what she was going to say. But since she and Tyson were closer now, she felt a bit more comfortable telling him.

``Well, back then, I think it was when I started liking you. Of course we were only 10 years old. I didn`t know it`d get to this. But when you fell asleep. I don`t know, it felt like someone was pushing me. I ended up kissing you.`` Tyson blinked and blushed, trying to imagine the sight of Hilary kissing him. 

`Damn, I can`t believe I missed it!` Tyson yelled at himself.

``Why the clothes?``

``Didn`t want to ruin the nice you have or my tux. Plus, if a kid came along, they`d see right up that dress.``

``Um, Tyson.`` Tyson snapped out of his explanation and looked over at Hilary. ``What`s with the mirror?`` She asked bluntly. Tyson turned to look at the ground and found the mirror he placed. Tyson gave a silent chuckle, grinned and looked upward at the moon. It was full moon, and I was in clear view of the two. 

After a few minutes of waiting, the moon wasn`t blocked by any tree or cloud. Hilary was getting annoyed at Tyson not answering.

``Tyson, what`s it for!`` Hilary questioned again.

``Look in the mirror.`` Tyson said as he continued to stare at the moon. Hilary sighed and did what she was told. 

But as she looked at her reflection, she was shocked to see that she looked as if she was glowing. The moonlight must`ve been hitting Hilary. It was like a white aura surrounded her. 

``I wanted you to see,`` Tyson started, ``how I see you. Every time I see you, think of or hear you, I can see that glow around you. To me, it shows you and your good heart. That`s why I love you.`` Tyson smiled at Hilary. 

Tyson noticed tears forming in her eyes again. Tyson wiped away a tear and held her cheek with his hand. Hilary nuzzled in his hand for a moment before a string of tears flowed. But no sound was heard. Hilary simply leaned in on Tyson and kissed him on the lips. Tyson embraced it. They broke apart and sat close together. Hilary drew out the box that had the rose in it. She lifted the lid open and held it out to Tyson. He knew what she wanted him to do. Tyson grabbed the rose and carefully put it in Hilary`s hair, behind her far ear. Hilary laid her head on Tyson`s shoulder and Tyson put his arm around Hilary`s shoulders. They stayed there for the longest time, staring that the moon.

THE END 

~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~

NMN: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT`S DONE! Okay, just so you know, I`m thinking, THINKING, about a sequel. Maybe! 

Anywho, hope you all liked the action of sibling rivalry, romance of Tyson and Hilary, the vigorous beybattles, the amount of swearing,,, okay, I just hope you liked it.

Also, if you want to know why Tyson took Hilary to the park, read my other fic **_``SING IT LIKE IT IS``_** the hint is in here. Plus it also has to deal with this story as in where Tyson and Hilary first met.

AND NOW FOR THE LAST QUOTE OF THECHAPTER FOR THIS FIC!

~~~^^^INUYASHA^^^~~~

Kagome: I`m not crying!

Inuyasha: You`re crying

Kagome: I`m not crying!

Inuyasha: You`re crying

Kagome: I`m not crying!

Inuyasha: You`re crying

Kagome: Shut up! Sit!

Shippo: Okay, **_now_** he`s dead.

~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~

NMN: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay, Later!


End file.
